


The Great War

by asysburg



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Mainlykurootsukki, Servants, War, inspiredbymerlinssassinesshonestly, king!Oikawa, medievalAU, prince!kuroo, toolazytoaddtags, willaddtagsoncethey'rehere, willdoeventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asysburg/pseuds/asysburg
Summary: All Kei wanted was to inform the king of the tyranny of the knight in charge of their village. He didn't want to be a part of the royal's servant. He had been enslaved for far too long, thank you very much. He didn't want to be a part of the late night strategy planning or the training or the great war that will surely lead to his death. He never wanted anything to do with that cocky, arrogant, good-for-nothing rooster-headed prince. Certainly not!Yet, in The Great War, he finds himself risking his life for that man - Prince Tetsurou of Nekoma
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

The sun shines at its peak one afternoon at the outskirts of the Kingdom of Nekoma. Kei, a son of a common farmer, wipes the sweat off his brows as he straightens his back to release the tension. Breathing heavily, he peeks in the basket sitting near his leg. Not enough crops to fill in the quota. Maybe he can ask his neighbor for a share of harvest in exchange of labor. Releasing a sigh, the young farmer slings the basket on his shoulder and starts heading back home. Looks like it will be another tiring day. Oh well, he'll just ask his mom to cook his favorite meal and maybe it will be all worth it.

A scream breaks Kei's thoughts making him drop the basket. His knees tremble as he struggles to keep himself up. The soldier is here? Why are they here so early? They're not suppose to collect the foods until overmorrow. With shaky hands, he picks up the fallen crops and hastily throws it in the basket which he slings over his shoulder once again before running towards the village.

"Please! Don't take them. We're already short on food and we only keep as much as we can to last us until the next harvest,"

Was that... his mom? Grateful for his long legs and tall physique, he was able to get to the village in no time and see past the swarm of heads that gathered to witness the event.

With a click of his tongue, he storms through the mass of bodies and onto the knight, who is manhandling his mother. How dare he touch her!

"Here are the crops." He yells, throwing the basket by the horse's feet. "Wouldn't that be enough?"

The knight looks at the mess below him then glares at the blond boy. Smirking, the armor-clad man pulls his horse to guide it back to their headquarters.

"That is enough alright. Get the food and head back." He orders the others and grabs a crossbow from one of his fellow knights. Just when everyone thought that they would leave them alone, the knight turns and releases the string.

In just a second, maybe even half a second, the world falls muted in Kei's ears as he watches his mother falls behind him. His eyes widen. His pupils shaking. His mother's white shirt slowly turning red.

Only the fall of her body is the only noise that echoed in his ears. Trembling, he turns to the knight whose lips sports a satisfied smirk.

No.

No.

No!

Kei charges towards the knight, his body shaking and his footsteps heavy. How dare he! First he lays a hand on his mother and now he takes her life. Who is he anyway? Just who does he think he is to take a strong woman's life?! Let him go. Let him go!

Only the knight's laughter fills the air as their group departs the village, taking with them the food of the people.

Finally releasing their grips on him, they watch him as he kneels beside his mother.

She's dead

~...~...~...~

Kei didn't move. He stands there, in front of the fire where his mother is burning. He stands there with half-lidded eyes, watching the flames dance around. If he just arrived earlier, this wouldn't happen. First, his father. Then, his brother who chose to abandon them to work for those worthless nobles in the capitol. Finally, his mother. It's as if the universe finds joy in making his life miserable. How pathetic. He can't even cry for her.

As the flames die down, Kei turns around and slowly walks back to their house. He sits at the edge of the bed and lets his thoughts wander. What will happen now? He has no food, no family. Nothing!

A knock interrupts the silence, making him turn towards the door. "Kei-nii, there's a letter for you."

He lets the sigh escape his lips before opening the door to reveal the kid who lives next door. In his hand is a sealed envelope that he assumes is for him. He takes the paper but before he can close the door, the kid speaks up with tears rolling down his cheek.

"I am sorry for your loss, Kei-nii."

Kei ruffles the kid's hair as a response before going in the kitchen to get a knife and rip the seal off. Only the people in the capitol are wealthy enough to buy these. What could they possibly need from him?

His heart beats faster as soon as he saw the familiar penmanship. How dare he?! What does he mean? Now that he's licking the boots of whoever royalty he's serving, he can provide for them? Didn't he left them so they'll fend for themselves? Because he was not strong enough to take care of their family after their father was killed? Because he didn't want to do anything with a godforsaken family anymore?! How dare he!

Rage tickles his skin, making him kick the chair in front of him. Hurriedly, he packs the little clothes he has, forgetting how tidy he usually is. He slams the door shut and starts his way out of the village.

"Kei-nii, where are you going?" His steps comes in to a halt when he hears a soft call from behind him. He turns on his heel to the see the same kid who gave him the letter.

"Yu."

"Kei-nii, are you leaving too? Please don't go. I don't like the other boys here. They're mean. Who would make them go away?"

Kei kneels in front of the small boy and meets his eyes. He breaths out a smile before taking the leather string off his neck to place it on the boy's. It was from his brother. He gave it to him long before the knights started to place food quotas to share with the kingdom. He remembers it vividly; his brother taking him to the market in the neighboring village where they happen to pass by a charm store, Kei getting distracted by the light's reflection, him reaching out to that crow-shaped charm that is encircled by a small strip of iron.

"You know why we're called Karasuno? Because crows are amazing creatures. Whether it's the forest or the desert or even the landfill, they always find a way to survive and thrive. Keep that for me, okay? If those big guys bother you, just remember not to give up because sooner or later, you'll be able to drive them away."

Yu lets another set of tears trail down as he tackles the older in a tight hug. Kei pats his head and continues his way towards the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! It is the first chapter of the first story that I will be posting in this platform! Yehey! Give me a hug, my friends. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this. Please don't hesitate to leave a comment. I'll see you around.


	2. Chapter 2

Busy noises fill the air as people bargain, trying to get the most out of a reasonable price. A hooded figure surfs through the crowd as he escapes the unfamiliar meat-smelling place. Argh! How hard is it to find that good for nothing place they call a palace? It's been a while since he had arrived in the capitol, his destination stands in front of him in all its glory and royalty and yet, no matter how much he walks towards it, the distance doesn't get any shorter.

It's been days since he left the village. The food he took was long gone and he has no money to buy even a small fruit. It was easier in the fields; his neighbors never bothered to sell anything and give each other whatever is needed with a good heart. There were no debts. There were no problems. Not until those pesky knights decided to show up and take what's rightfully theirs.

Finally, he is out of the stalls and is able to spot a bench to take a rest on. He puts his hood down and swig what's remaining in his waterskin. Was it always this hot in Nekoma?

A tune of laughter invades his tranquility making him turn towards it. Just a bunch of knights making fun of somebody. Tch! Just because they have a higher status does not mean they can go ahead and make others miserable for their own merriment.

Releasing a sigh, he stands up and walks over the small commotion. A commoner - by how he dresses - holds a shield to cover himself from incoming daggers thrown by knights as he paces around the area. Kei clicks his tongue as another wave of laughter fills the air.

"Oh, what is this?" He calls out.

The tune of happiness halts as the knights turn towards him. Fighting the urge to laugh at their confused faces, he lets a couple of seconds pass by before giving the a mocking grin.

"You're making a poor man run around for target practice? How lame."

Another breath of laughter reaches his ears; a knight steps in front of him. What the heck is that hair? Has this man never heard of a comb?

"Do you know who you're talking to?"

"I have no idea." Kei replies indifferently. "I have a message for the king, you see. We would not want to waste my time now, do we?"

"Can you believe this guy? Who are you?"

"No one special."

"Well, if that's who you are. You wouldn't mind giving us a little bit of your precious time to replace that poor man and help us with practice, would you? Surely the king's son is as worthy as him."

The king's son? He's the prince? Oh that's grand! Nekoma has him for a prince? Poor kingdom.

"Pardon me. I have a message for the king."

"No one rejects the prince, you know?"

"I believe there is a first for everything."

The prince only chuckles before expertly twirling his sword as he takes a step near Kei. "I'll let you know that I've been trained to kill since birth."

"And have you been training to be a lout since then?"

"A lout? You can't address me like that."

"Forgive me. Have... Have you been training to be a lout since then, your highness?" Kei mocks, bowing his head at an angle, not taking his gaze off of the dark-haired prince whose smirk only gets wider as his friends laugh around him.

"I can take you apart with one blow." The prince warns, voice dangerously low.

"You're going to punish me for what? Hurting your feelings?"

Kei knows he shouldn't continue whatever this is that he had started. Logically, he should have left the moment he said he will. Logically, he shouldn't have gotten involved at all.

"Hurting my feelings? Of course not. No." The prince takes an apple from a nearby stall and throws it at the blond who catches it with ease. "I'm punishing you for blatant stealing."

Narrowing his eyes, Kei clicks his tongue. Stealing?! He throws his hood away and returns the prince's words with the same dangerous tone. "I can take you apart with less than that."

Was it knock-off confidence? Yes.

Did he lied? Yes.

Kei cannot take a man with less than a blow. Look at him; too thin to lift anything more than his weight, too long to properly use his limbs, too hungry to even use his head. Yes, he is at a disadvantage and the growing headache is not helping. Yet, he stands his ground. Let's hope his days in the field will not betray him.

And so they fight. A jab here and a punch there. Well, that was all from the prince. The only thing Kei can do is dodge anything that comes at him. Dodging another punch, he enters an aisle and runs. At some point, the prince lost his sword and is now chasing him with a broom.

Gripping the side of his head, Kei looks for a way out through blurry vision. He hears the taunting remarks from the prince behind him. He turns into another aisle, making him fall on his face. He racks his brain for anything that can solve his predicament but nothing came.

Move. Get up! With his arms shaking, he lifts himself up only to fall back down again. The hunger is starting to catch up on him.

He feels something hold his shoulders and raise him up. Breathing heavily, he looks up and meets a familiar pair of brown eyes. What is he doing here? Get away. Go away!

"Akiteru-nii, get away from that thief."

Kei watches the man scurry beside him, as he kneels and bows his head low. What is he doing? How low will he bend for pardon? Kei doesn't need it. He doesn't need it! Get up you pathetic excuse of a brother. Get up!

"Forgive me, your highness. We may be poor but I know my brother will never do such a thing. Please, let him go."

"Akiteru-nii, get away from him. That's an order."

"But your highness, my brother-"

"Your highness, what are you doing here?" A silver-haired man enters his vision - stepping in between his brother and the prince.

"I am chasing down a thief. Now Koushi, I need you to step aside."

Still on the ground, Kei looks from the unfamiliar man to his brother then to the prince. Koushi glances at him before calmly explaining that punishing Kei in public is unacceptable, especially since he is doing it without the knowledge of his father.

Eventually, the prince releases a sigh before turning on his heel and heads towards the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy their first meeting~


	3. Chapter 3

This is not how Kei imagined his talk with the king would go. It was simple; get in the palace, ask for the king's audience and do everything in his power if they refuse to let him, tell him of the pests Karasuno's struggling with, don't leave until he gets a solution, and be on his way. Yet again, the universe proves itself to be enjoying his misery.

The king shakes his head to dismiss the growing headache. Just how did his son find himself in this position? Time and time he had told the prince how he should act given that the will soon rule the kingdom and given the current situation, none of it worked. Sighing, the king turns to properly look at the pair in front of him.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself, Tetsurou?"

The prince, Tetsurou, flashes a playful grin. "You see, father. I was only teaching this idiot a lesson."

"And what lesson is that, young man?"

Tetsurou releases a breath of laughter before draping his arms around Kei's shoulder. "That stealing food, no matter how small and inexpensive it is, is not permitted in our kingdom."

Kei ears perk up and his eyes widen. Kei was what? He dares accuse him of stealing? Isn't it their knights who forced their village to starvation by taking what little food they have?! Men, women, children - all of them suffered in the hands of their overbearing knights. He glares at the prince, who still hadn't removed his arm on him.

"Pardon me, your highness." Kei starts, barely a whisper but loud enough to make the royalties turn to him. "I would like to state my side on this matter.

I came from an outskirt village in the west - Karasuno. Our main source of livelihood is farming. For years now, the knight in charge of our village has set a quota for harvest and contribution. My lord, we can barely sustain ourselves and they have set their quotas way too high. Most of the children are starving and they'd kill us if we don't comply. Just days ago, they killed my mother for the same reason as the others."

Silence fills every corner of the throne room. All occupants became mute at the sudden revelation. Even the crown prince who had done nothing but tease and mock him falls silent, his eyes wide and his lips slightly agape. The king's face hardens as he narrows his eyes at the young boy.

"I only came here to tell you this. I may be poor and I may be hungry but I will never steal, my lord. Your people cannot suffer any longer. The food that we save for ourselves is only for us. Your knights ought to know such."

A soft gasp and a stern call from behind stops him from saying anything further. Kei tenses as the king bears his gaze at him, his eyes reminding him of a cat whose stares can leave your naked.

A hearty laugh erupts from the king's lips, making Kei raise his brow. Was there anything funny in what he said?

"I doubt it will be enough but accept my apologies on behalf of my knight's behavior. I will see to it that this will be solved immediately." Finally, the king stands and walks towards Kei. "Son, as much as I want to let go because of what you've been through, I can't. You sill caused a huge disturbance at the market and damaged most of what the vendors are selling. For this, you will have to serve the crown prince until I say so."

"Huh?!"

"What?!"

The pair exclaims and although Kei knows that he's not in the position to oppose the king, his words are out before he can control it. "I refuse to be this lout's servant. I only had one rea-"

"Father, don't you think that there's a-"

"Silence!" The king's words vibrated throughout the room, making the pair shut their mouths. "This is the punishment that I give to this young man and that is final."

The king pushes his coat behind him as he turns around to leave the throne room. Tetsurou gives the blond one last glare before tailing behind his father.

"Father, I have no need for a servant."

"Do you now, son?"

"I am already at the perfect age to run the kingdom. I am old enough to take care of myself."

"Ah, but did you not just run over the market stalls to what? Teach one of your people a lesson? Yes, Tetsurou. You are very mature if that is what you are pointing out."

Finally, acknowledging that his father is firm about his decision, his hands curls into a fist and releases the breath he was holding. For Ukai's sake! How can his father treat him like a kid? He doesn't need servants. He is perfectly capable on his own.

"Well, that was nicely handled, your highness." One of the knights, Morisuke, teases, taking pleasure in his childhood friend's embarrassment.

"You can't even properly wear you armor without any help and you dare say you're fine on your own?" Tetsurou turns to his side to see his brother looking ahead, sporting his usual bored look. He loosens his fist and sighs as he heads towards the way their father has gone to, leaving Morisuke to laugh his head off.

~...~...~...~

"Rise and shine, Kei. It's your first day as the prince's servant. You shouldn't be late."

The weight is gone from across Kei's body and the cold air tickles his skin. He closes his eyes harder as the brightness floods inside the room. He winces as a he feels a sharp pain in his head. The previous headache didn't leave him even after his brother cooked for him, dressed him up, and let him sleep. Damn the capitol. Damn the knights. Damn the royalties. Damn them all.

After the little fiasco in the throne room and the king deciding that the lout of a prince needed a servant, Kei reluctantly went with his brother. He doesn't know anyone in this part of the kingdom and his brother, alongside Koushi, refused to let him return to the village. So, he stayed.

There may have been a lot of shouting and apologizing from his brother and accusation and eye rolls from him but it worked out in the end. There may still be an awkward tension between them but it's better than them not talking.

In the end, Kei found out that his older brother send their family anything that they might need - food, clothes, papers, and the like - while Akiteru find out that none of it was delivered to them.

In the end, they wound up beside each other in silence as they mourn for their mother.

"Tell your rooster-headed prince that I did not agreed on it and will not be showing at his doorsteps." Kei groans in his pillow.

He hears a chuckle before he feels the mattress dip beside him. "You do know that it wasn't Prince Tetsurou's decision, don't you?" It may have slipped your knowledge but the king's words are absolute."

Kei barely lifts his head to glare at his brother. Years passed and almost nothing changed. His brother still welcomes Kei, attitude and all, with open arms. Akiteru hits his brother's leg before standing up to exit the room. "Come, now. I'll tell you what to do. The princes' chambers are just across each other and I have to attend to Prince Kenma."

Watching his brother's back, Kei groans before carelessly burying his head on his pillow for the second time that morning.

Five more minutes!


	4. Chapter 4

"Aren't you forgetting something?" The prince asks not even sparing his servant a glance.

"Huh?!" Kei snaps at Tetsurou.

"As if you didn't know; knight's are equipped with swords and helmets."

"It's already beside you. Just grab it."

"Excuse me?"

Rolling his eyes, Kei stomps his way to the prince, grabs the sword and the helmet, and shoves them in the prince's arms.

"I'm right-handed."

How rotten?! The blond switches the items in Tetsurou's arms as he glares at him. How spoiled can this man get? Last time he checked, this rooster-head was a couple of years older than him.

"Just hang on a little longer, Kei." He hears someone say from behind him. He turns to see Koushi wiping one of the armors. "The prince doesn't particularly like being cared for. That's why he keeps riling the servants his father sends him, so they'd voluntarily quit."

Well, if the prince is doing the same thing to him then he's definitely succeeding. Even before he became his servant, he had already riled him enough that hearing his name is enough to make him itch. If it wasn't for his brother, he would've left a long time ago.

"Bear with him a little longer, 'kay? He's a great person and I hope you'll see it someday."

Kei only grumbles before cleaning up after the prince, earning a chuckle from the older servant.

~...~...~...~

"Where were you?!"

Kei looks up from where he is kneeling at the sudden roar of a familiar voice. Eight days. It's only been eight days and he feels like he's gotten years older. What does that lout want?

"I was cleaning the stables, sir and if you cannot use your eyes at the moment, I am polishing your bedroom floors." Finally, the blond stands, his bones cracking in the process. Sweating, Tetsurou ignores his servant and proceeds to enter the room.

"Do you really have to go in now?"

"It's my room, is it not? I can do whatever I want."

"I've just cleaned." Kei groans as he watches the prince strips off his chain mail and change into a shirt.

"Then clean it again. It's not like it's hard."

"How would you know?"

"I beg your pardon, Kei?"

Shrugging, Kei continues to look at him in disbelief as Tetsurou loops his head through his inside-out shirt. "It's not like you know how to do it."

"I'll let you know that I know how to clean my room as much as I know how to put my shirt on." Tetsurou slams the cabinet door shut and strut out of the room. Kei shakes his head when he sees the shirt tucked by the neck hole, revealing the whole back of the prince.

'My point exactly.' Kei grunts before returning to his chore.

Later that afternoon, Kei was summoned to the throne room about an important announcement. If this is the day when the king realizes that Kei is worth more than being a servant and decides that he is free to go, he will not hesitate to grab it. Anything to get away from that lout of a prince will be a joy of a lifetime. As soon as he enters the vast room, he sees Tetsurou knelt in front of his father.

"I have called you here to give you a task, Prince Tetsurou."

Tetsurou rises and looks at his father. This is it. He'll use this task to prove to his father that he has no need for a servant. He will make sure that the king will understand that he is perfectly capable of running the kingdom on his own - that he has everything under control.

"As you have heard, our knight in charge of Karasuno has been doing unforgivable things to our people. Many have died in his hands." The kings starts, allowing his gaze to settle on the blond behind his son whose brows are knitted. "Do something about it. I don't know how you'll do it but put an end to your people's misery. I trust that you'll come out successful, like always."

"And this concerns me in what way?" Kei mumbles thinking that it was low enough not to be heard but the cough of warning from the prince makes him jump and hold back a curse.

Once the pair are dismissed, they retreated to the prince's chamber so Kei can prepare the things Tetsurou might need. The royalty stares at the window making Kei raise his brow.

"Is there something bothering you, your highness?" 

"Quiet down, I am thinking." 

Kei snaps his head back to Tetsurou. "You're thinking? I did not know you can do that."

Tetsurou clicks his tongue as he turns his attention away from the intricate design of his window to glare at his servant. Did he just mock him again? Out of all his servants, this one has got to be the worst. Everyday, he will make him do things that will annoy Kei so he'd quit like the others. Sure it worked like a charm, Kei is definitely annoyed at him but not enough to resign from his position. Although, he will not admit that he is probably the best as well. Aside from his sharp tongue, obnoxious personality, and inability to do some of his chores right, this servant has the best sense out of anyone he had ever met. Days are never dull whenever he is with Kei, and surely he will not admit that he's having fun reciprocating the taunts and teases.

Standing, the prince starts to strip and change to his chain mail.

"That is why you should not use what you do not have because that chain mail is inverted."

Looking down at what he is wearing, Tetsurou frowns deeper. No one really likes being proven wrong and no less from his servant who loves to do just that. He lets Kei take it off and fix it for him.

Tetsurou grew up being cared for and he did not like it one bit. He grew up with countless servants doing anything and everything for him. Not the best upbringing he can ever experience but his father had been more protective since his mother died so he lets it. Besides, he is the king and his words are absolute.

"Well, everything is all set so you can go down whenever you are ready. I will just prepare your horse and clean out your toys."

"My toys?" 

"The sword and shield."

"They're weapons!" Tetsurou calls out as he watches Kei laugh his head off before exiting the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Hearing a grunt from behind him, Tetsurou twists his body to look at the scowling face of his servant. His lips curl upwards before properly looking ahead.

"Is your bottom hurting already?" He asks with a teasing tone.

"Yes." Kei responds as he tries to place himself where it will hurt less. "It's not non-existent like yours."

"Sure, Kei. Keep on convincing yourself that it is me who does not have a bottom. For all I know, you are just jealous of what I have."

If it was a normal day, Kei would have shot back something but his back is killing him and it is taking all the concentration he has. It's not like had never ridden a horse before. They have those back in the village, which they use to carry the crops from the fields, and he's sure he rode one, but he was just a kid and they were all gone when the knights came in to take each and every one of them.

"One more caw, I'll shoot those dam crows."

"The village is called Karasuno for a reason."

The prince pulls the rein softly to wait for his servant, who is now sporting a less-ached expression. "I thought you guys live through farming. Don't crows eat whatever you've planted?"

Aside from the top-class produce Karasuno shares with the rest of the kingdom, the village is known for the crow nests that border its perimeters.

Kei blinks at the prince's question. Of course the crows would often eat what they were planting. They're crows; it's their nature. It's one of the reason they had a hard time growing crops. Not like it matters now that they barely have anything to plant.

Before the blond can answer the obvious question, a trail of smoke appears in the corner of his eyes. Kei does a double-take and squints his eyes to make sure that he is not deceiving himself. Why would there be a fire? Karasuno was never festive. It does not make sense.

Unless...

Kei kicks the horse and heads straight to the village, crows flying out of the way as their noise fills the air. In no time, his fear materializes before him. In the middle of the clearing surrounded by the houses, just beside the communal well, sits another corpse clothed in fire.

His brow crease, his teeth clench, and his hand whitens, shaking as he grips the horse's rein. Twelve days. Only twelve days have passed and they killed another man. His eyes widen and his heart drops as a loud wail pierce through his ears. His eyes travel back and forth, looking for its source. His gaze soon lands on a boy kneeling in front of the fire.

"Kei, don't leave your prince like that." Tetsurou appears from behind him looking a little less regal with his heavy breathing and tousled hair.

The warning and irritated tone that the prince used did not reach his servant. Kei heaves himself off his horse and rushes towards the boy. Sensing, the urgency of his servant, Tetsurou is quick to his feet as his gaze moves from the kneeling pair to the fire to his people.

Realization drenches him as hushed conversation travels throughout the small circle. This is what Karasuno is going through. This is what Kei had to go through.

Why?

Why are his people not happy to see him?

~...~...~...~

"You're going to hurt yourself if you keep doing what you cannot do."

Tetsurou breathes a sigh and turns his head towards his servant who is currently doing the dishes. The kid, who Kei recognized as their next door neighbor, is already tucked in bed. Poor boy had to cry himself to sleep. The corpse was his father and like the others, they were not able to fulfill the quota and his father had used himself as a shield to protect his son.

Kei's eyes soften when he sees the prince's fist shaking. He really does care about his people, huh. 

"What are you going to do?" Kei asks as he pulls a chair.

"We're going to the camp first thing in the morning. I'll ask them a few questions before giving them the punishment."

Ah, so the prince will just talk to them. Why? Why can't he just kill them like how they did to his people? Wouldn't it be better that way? The village can breathe when that happens but this prince would just let them suffocate. 

Kei stands up, letting the chair falls down. Tetsurou looks at him. Betrayed. Kei looks betrayed. 

"I'm sorry that you have to experience this. I'm sorry that we never noticed these things. I swear, that I will set everything straight tomorrow."

"I don't need your stupid promise." Kei mumbles making the prince jump. "You are sent here to end this tyranny. You are sent here to take these good-for-nothings out of here. You are supposed to make your people breathe!"

"And you are telling me that killing them will do just that?"

"The whole lot of them."

"They are my people as well, Kei!" Tetsurou shouts. "I know they did you wrong but killing them will never be the answer. Will that bring back the lives that we've lost?"

"No, but it will give them justice."

Sighing, the prince shakes his head. "We will be talking to them first and then punish them accordingly. That is what we will be doing."

The blond let his stare follow the prince as he settles himself beside the sleeping boy. Fixing the fallen chair, he buries his head in his arms. 

"Can't you just kill them?"

~...~...~...~

The next day came as soon as Kei opened his eyes. Hues of orange, yellow, and pink decorates the sky while crows caw at a distance. Cheerful as always, the sun; never spends a second to wait or mourn for anyone. He rubs his head and goes on his way to prepare the prince's armor. 

They will not kill the knights. That is what Tetsurou had told him. How will talking to those muscle-heads solve anything? What is so hard about taking their lives the same way they took the lives of his family? Tsk! Coward.

After finishing his breakfast, the pair rode farther down the western border where the camp is at. Side by side and without uttering a single word, the two left each other at their own spaces. 

Years have passed since the day the knights arrived to exploit his people. He does not know what he will see there or how he will talk to the oppressors but Tetsurou will give anything and everything to make his people happy. He glances at his side to see his servant with his head low and knuckles white from gripping the reins. Sighing, Tetsurou looks ahead.

He will end his people's suffering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm progressively getting worse at this. Either way, I hope that you like it and please look forward for the next chapter, as well.
> 
> Thank you so much. 
> 
> Please stay safe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you like it. I don't know how to write scenes like this so I'm hesitant with this chapter

"Does that mean that you can cook crows the same way you cook chickens? They're in the same family after all. Will they taste the same? We eat those little birds as well, right? So, we can eat crows, right?"

First, his back hurts. Second, his butt hurts. Third, his ears hurt. Finally, if that prat does not shut up, he will be the one to kill him before he can kill those stupid knights. Rolling his eyes, Kei trudges ahead of the prince as he ignores what ever nonsense Tetsurou was saying.

Soon, they arrived at the border and there stands the camp that houses the knights. The prince let his gaze roam around as he stands beside his servant. Below them are men that are reported to be giving his people more than a hard time. Tetsurou squints his eyes and makes out carts of baskets filled to the brim with different crops and produce. Some of the men are still loading other carts with food they probably forced from the village.

His broken people. The kneeling kid. The burning father. Tetsurou clicks his tongue as the images fill his head. These knights take what his people needs to survive and let there's rot? He pulls the reins and leads his horse down the camp, his servant close behind him.

The prince leans closer to his servant to whisper a warning before he dismounts his horse. Trying to mask his surprise, Kei nods and hides behind one of the cabin. Seeing the blond settles, Tetsurou enters the camp with a spring in his steps.

"Good morning, gentlemen! How are you this fine morning?"

Kei groans as he rolls his eyes at the prince's acting. Does he knows what he's doing? For Ukai's sake, you are too obvious, Tetsurou. 

Taking a deep breath, the prince let his vision roam, landing on a green and yellow fabric underneath a crate a second later.

"Looks like the land had been healthy enough to produce this many." 

Fighting the urge to come out of his hiding spot to smack the prat for not being one bit convincing, Kei bites his tongue as he continues to murder Tetsurou in his head.

"Where have you been? There's no more breakfast for you." One of the knights gestures at the empty pot by a small bonfire, his words coated in with accent.

Nohebian.

A thick accent and a small habit of slurring their word. He had heard of it a couple of time. He can't be wrong about it. What is he doing here? A spy? Have the other knights noticed already? How many are there in the camp?

Remembering how the words sounded, Tetsurou returns his gaze to the knight. "You didn't save me some? I was just taking in some fresh air before we head back to the village."

A hearty laugh fills the air as the knight stands to toss his bowl in a pail. "You sure are forgetful. We have to deliver all of this back to the empire before Emperor Suguru gets home. Now, load up the remaining carts so we can leave before midday."

Emperor. Suguru.

Nohebi Empire.

The rising empire up north.

"Well sorry to disappoint you but I will not let that happen." Tetsurou says, dropping the pretense as he replace the accent with blades.

"What?!" The knights whips his head to the prince only to see him emitting a dark aura, his hair covering his eyes.

The word echoes wordlessly in Tetsurou's ears. A flag that these knights carelessly put somewhere anyone can see and the words from this incompetent knight. It was more than enough to prove who they are, what they want, and what they've been doing to his people. It was not their knights who had been leading Karasuno. For years, this part of the kingdom had been invaded by that empire. How can they not notice?! Karasuno's shares were declining and they easily believed it was because of the crows.

It was not the crows. No. It was never the crows.

It's snakes.

"Five seconds." Tetsurou warns. "I will give you five seconds to leave everything and return to your empire." 

"So a little cat decided to join us today." Releasing another laugh, the knight returns the same warning. "Who are you for me to listen to?"

Five seconds are done. Tetsurou lifts his head as he draws his sword, slashing the man's chest in less than a second. The sound of the body dropping stops everything around them. His eyes dart left and right. He's out-numbered and he does not know whether Kei knows how to fight but he'd rather let him stay out of the mess. Taking advantage of the silence, he charges towards the next knight.

A block here, a jab there, a thrust, and blood flying everywhere. Tetsurou fights each one that comes at him. Well, keep it coming. He wasn't kidding when he told Kei he was trained to kill.

Kei's body trembles as he tries to keep his sword upright. It's too heavy and everything is happening all at once. No! This is not the time to be scared. This is not the time to let his nerves control him. He has to help Tetsurou. With one heavy step, he enters the field. He can see Tetsurou giving him a warning. No! He will not be useless!

In the corner of his eye, he catches sight of the lazy eyes, arrogant smirk, and over-sized he knows so much. His throat aches and his heart rages inside his ribs. His vision turns red before dropping the sword to tackle the man. Using his momentum, Kei is able to pin the knight under him.

He raises his fist and lands it square at the man's jaw. He is the reason. He is the reason behind everything. He is the reason why his father is gone, the reason why his brother had to leave them, the reason he lost his mother, and the reason why poor Yu had to cry himself to sleep. He lands another. He lands one for his father. He lands one for his mother. He lands one for Yu. He lands one for his people.

Kei feels a tug on his shirt before being lifted and thrown at the ground, making him cough out blood. 

Panting and with great difficulty, he sits up. His vision shakes and his head pounds against his skull. He grips his head, looking at the man sprawled in front of him. The rise and fall of his chest indicates that he's still alive. He still has oxygen to spare, huh? Stumbling to lock the man under him once again, he lands another punch, and another, and another, and another until a hard force hits the back of his head as darkness consumes his vision.

Tetsurou breathes heavily as he looks at his passed out servant and the mess surrounding him. Letting his body slump beside his servant, he did not let his gaze leave the blond as he try to recognize Kei beneath all the rage. He'd been shouting his name but none of it reached him. Glancing at the knight under his servant, Tetsurou winces at how much blood decorates his face.

Maybe Kei was right.

Maybe can take him apart in less than one blow.


	7. Chapter 7

"Father has commended your success in your recent task to free your people so stop sulking." Prince Kenma sighs from his brother's bed where he sits comfortably to watch the older prince space out. 

Ever since the pair returned, Tetsurou has not uttered a single word. It was Kei who reported what went down at the western border with disgust, even spitting suggestions that interrogations will never help with anything. The king easily dismissed Kei's impoliteness with a quick praise of their success and immediately ushering them to take their rest. Tetsurou now spends the passing hours looking over his window as he watches his people from a distance.

"Our people were not smiling." The older prince starts, still staring through his window, watching Kei and Koushi talk before going their separate ways. "Even when the knights who had enslaved them all these years are being dragged in front of their very eyes, they weren't one bit happy."

Kenma continues to follow his brother's movements as Tetsurou lays on his stomach beside him.

"Did you know what Kei said?" Tetsurou starts, his question coming out muffled as he plops his head on his pillow. "He said that the knights we kept alive are better off dead because it will not change anything. Only when they're truly gone will our people rejoice."

The servant's words have been bothering the prince since the night he asked him to kill their oppressors. Why was he so eager to have them dead? It's all he's been talking about. 

During the fight, his eyes were filled so much rage that he won't stop soiling himself with their enemy's blood until the knight can be recognized no more. It even came to a point where he had to knock him out to end his little rampage.

Silence engulfs the pair until Kenma joins his brother in lying down. "For ten years, they saw death as the only solution to everything they find unpleasant. He's acting whatever it is that he had observed since he was a kid because he thinks it's the only way."

Tetsurou peeks at his brother, whose eyes are slowly closing. Ten years might look like a long time, but it's short.

Ten years ago, he was just nine years old.

Ten years ago, he was setting fire on his father's visitor's tail coats and robes. He would set the horses free and laugh at how frantic the palace servants will get. He would sneak out of lessons that would piss Morisuke to no end while Kai would get in between them. Afterwards, he'd find himself knelt on salt and seeds. He'd try not to cry when the salt would seep in his wounds and Kenma would often give him water and salve when he did cry. He was as carefree as he can be. He can do whatever he wanted. The thought of death didn't crossed his mind. 

On the other hand, Kei, who was only seven years old, had to do so much just to survive.

In that moment, Tetsurou almost admits that Kei maybe had the right to speak the way he does.

Almost.

His thoughts are broken when a commanding voices resounded out in the halls. His eyes shot open and is soon on his feet, gathering his sword and runs out to join his fellow knights.

As soon as he opens his chamber door, a familiar figure passes by. Quickly, he grabs him by the back of his shirt, making the blond cough when the collar chokes him. "What the heck are you doing?!"

"What's happening?"

Rubbing his neck, Kei glares at the prince. "A thief broke in the palace."

As soon as the words left the servant's mouth, a figure runs by them. Without saying anything, they ran after the person.

Who dares break in the palace? Are they stupid? They just arrived from an exhausting task from the west and now he has to chase whoever is in their wrong mind to infiltrate a knight-filled place?! Kei clicks his tongue, running faster as he tries to catch up with the thief as they turn various hallways until they were able to arrive at a dead-end.

"Show yourself." Tetsurou demands as he tries to even out his breath. "Who are you and what are you doing stealing things in the palace?"

Torches hang on each side of the wall to illuminate the cramped basement. The person slowly turns, head hanging low as his hood conceals their face. A glint of light reflected from the person's chest made Kei narrow his eyes to try and make out the charm that hangs from their neck.

Iron.

A small strip of iron holding - is that a bird?

Kei's eyes widen at the familiar charm. No! That can't be true. He cannot have left the village all by himself. That kid did not walk from the west to the palace all by by himself! 

That kid.

That kid... had no more family.

That doesn't mean he can leave the village and risk his life. He could've gotten another family to take them in. It was the norm in Karasuno so why is this kid here?

"This is an order from your crown prince. Who are you?!" Tetsurou asks impatiently as he slowly raise his sword.

"Yu." Kei whispers.

Tetsurou raises his brow at his servant before looking back at the kid in front of him. Yu? What is he doing here? He sheathes back his sword as he watches the kid trembles.

The kid's head shoots up, fast enough to make his hood fall revealing the brown lock and doe eyes coated with unshed tears, painfully familiar to Kei. The blond kneels and cups the kid's face as he tries to control his shaking arms. One after another, tears fall down that soon broke into a wailing mess.

Kei stiffly wraps his arms around the small boy as he tries to calm him and himself down. 

Yu is out of the village.

He left the village all on his own and now he's here in the palace and was able to commit a crime.

~...~...~...~

"What is your name, son?" 

Soon after Yu calmed down, the pair takes him to the throne room to meet the king who is now giving him a hard stare as he plays with fingers ad refusing to look at the big scary man.

"Yu, your highness."

"Me? I asked you your name."

"Yes, sire. It is Yu."

"I told you. It's not me. It is your name that I need."

"My name is Yu, your majesty."

The king squints harder at Yu making Kei swallow as his gaze move from the king to the kid. His palms sweats as his heart threatens to fly out of his chest. What will the king do to Yu?

A second later, the king puts his fist atop his palm and lets out a hearty laugh. "Now, I get it! Alright Yu, you may be a kid but stealing is a punishable crime. What do you think I should do?"

Jumping, Yu continues to shake, still not daring to look at the man in front of him. "Whatever you see fit, my lord."

"Hah! He speaks well, too." The king rests his head on his knuckles as he leans on the throne's arm. "Well, there is one punishment befitting of you, son."

The world falls dead in Kei's ears. His body stills and his heart stops. No. Yu was only hungry from walking for days. He was just trying to satisfy his growling stomach. 

He's just a child.

He bites his lips as he takes one heavy step after another, going in between Yu and the king. "Whatever it is, your highness. Allow me to take the punishment. He's just a boy and was hungry from walking all this way. I'm sure that he hasn't been eating properly for a while even before leaving the village. Pardon him and let me take the punishment."

"You have no authority to speak here and out of your turn, Kei." The king tells him sternly, making Kei wince and bow deeper. The king chuckles a second later as he stands up to exit the vast room. "Well, given that Yu is just a child, I had no intention of giving him any punishment but seeing that you have gathered the courage to protect him and give your king a suggestion, wouldn't it be better if we don't let such heroic deed to go to waste?"

Kei swallows and looks at the king to see him wearing an irritatingly familiar lazy smile. That smirk that usually means trouble.

"I think it's better if we let this one heroic deed go to waste."

The king's smile only grows wider.


	8. Chapter 8

"Weren't they supposed to throw rotten foods only? Why does it hurt so much? I swear, I was hit by a fresh potato." Kei slams the door as he stomps his way to the sink to wash the food off his hair and face.

"That is because you are a wimp." A familiar voice taunts. The blond looks up at the small table where he and his brother usually eats to see the black-haired prince leaning on his chair whilst both feet rest atop the table, a smirk decorating his lips.

"What are you doing here?"

"So cold, Kei." Tetsurou mocks, resting a hand on his chest. "Why? Am I not allowed here?"

"I didn't think lowly servants will be worth your time, your highness." Kei rolls his eyes before bending down to continue with his small task.

He washes his face and notices the dirt dripping off him. He's not even half-way done. How is this water supposed to clean the remaining bits?! Screw it! He'll just take a bath. He grabs a towel from the rack by the bathroom and slams the door loud enough to echo through the house.

"Father has taken a liking to that kid. I passed by the gardens and saw them playing." Tetsurou continues to converse, putting his feet down to look at the interior of the place. It's smaller than his room. How can three people and a child fit in here?

"What are you still doing here? Go away!"

"Well, I do like seeing you annoyed so I'll stay a little longer."

Once dressed, Kei scowls at the prince when he sees him still sitting at his previous spot. Seeing his servant ready to go, Tetsurou stands, hands in his pocket and walks to the door.

"Put your shoes on. We'll explore the palace."

"What? I don't want to."

~...~...~...~

Tetsurou-san, is there a particular reason you decided to roam the library at this time of the night?" Kei asks as he follows the prince through one of the aisles, his eyes scanning the spines, as he tries to make out some of what's written on it.

"Well, Mori has been nagging my ears off about neglecting my studies just because we had to do something at Karasuno."

"And I am here because?"

Tetsurou turn to another aisle before shrugging. "I saw you staring at the library door for days now. I though you wanted to go in."

Kei steps come to a halt and his eyes widen in surprise. He was not expecting that. He thought he'd hear something along the lines of 'I need someone to look for this book and the library is to big.'. He had been curious about the library and going without anyone's permission seemed illegal. He even thought that he wouldn't be allowed in even if he has permission. Besides, between running errands for the rooster prince and helping his brother or Koushi with the palace, there was no time.

He looks at the shelf once again. Taking a step forward, he reaches out for a book. Was it really okay? What if he accidentally destroys it? His fingertips trace the dark print of the title and with a deep breath, he pulls it out.

Taken by the heaviness of the book, Kei holds the object with both hands. His eyes take in every detail he can spot - the embossed ink, the clothed cover, and the hint of fragrance that seeps from the pages.

"Interesting story you got there, Kei. Do you know what's that about?" The prince appears by his side, looking over his shoulder.

Kei whips his head towards Tetsurou, making him drop his book. His breathing stops when a certain pair of eyes fills his vision. Prince Tetsurou is way too close. He can feel his ears heat up as he the prince releases a hot breath. His heart beats louder that he starts to think that it will go unnoticed to the man in front of him. Even more now that Tetsurou's gaze lands on his lips.

Snapping out of his daze, Tetsurou bends down to pick the book up. What was that? Why was the prince leaning way too close to him? Kei blinks and releases the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"The Booted Cat. I didn't know you're into fairy tales." 

Fairy tales? Now that he's calm, it's his turn to peek over the prince's shoulder to see the book now open, revealing a faded sketch of an odd cat.

"Why is it wearing boots?"

"Ah, so you don't know." The prince concludes, closing the book and returning it on the shelf.

Did he ask that out loud? Kei once again feels his cheeks heat up as soon as the prince turns to him. Was it wrong to ask? What if he doesn't know the story? They didn't have books in the village and even if there was, he prefers helping his father with his work or playing with his neighbors.

"You're going to turn to a crow if you continue pouting like that."

If Kei only pouted deeper when the prince turn his back on him to look for whatever book he needed, no one needed to know that it was coupled with reddened ears and cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I write longer chapters? I mean, I do update weekly. But, between you and me, I probably don't have any remaining pre-written chapters so there's that problem. 
> 
> Let's just see how it goes.


	9. Chapter 9

Twenty-one sunsets have passed since the king of Nekoma left the palace to scout for Nohebi knights that had slipped past their borders and the palace goes restless every sunset the king has not returned. The king never went away for that long and if he did, there were always letters for the princes every seven sunrises.

Perhaps, there are some spies in the kingdom and the king is having a hard time driving them out. Maybe the kingdom is too big. Should Tetsurou come with him, after all?

Tetsurou had heard of the rising empire from the North. He had heard of the Great Library of Inarizaki, the Upside-Down Garden of Johzenji, and many more that will surely be part of history. He had heard of its young emperor, Emperor Suguru. The youngest emperor to conquer more than 10 kingdoms - young enough to be Tetsurou’s age.

For twenty-one sunsets, he had cooped himself up in the library, learning about kingdoms, empires, and battle strategies. Kenma reads with him most of the time but this is one of those days when he reads alone.

“The food is from Karasuno and Yu wasted a lot of his time to make it for you. Eat it before it gets cold.” Kei reminds the prince from one of the aisles. He has no reason to be in the library other than giving the prince his meals. Oddly, he finds being surrounded by books calming and it calms him down enough that he can put up with Tetsurou longer than he is comfortable,

“Yes, sure. That’s a great story Kei.” Tetsurou waves dismissively.

The blond scowls before taking a seat beside the prince who has his head bent low, reading about the same things he had been reading all this time. He slams his hands on the book in an attempt to cover the letters and make the prince eat his meal but the jump and the scream is so humorous he made a mental note to do it again.

Tetsurou glares at his servant before sliding everything in front of him to the side to start eating his meal. Kei gives him a satisfied smile and proceeds looking at the papers scattered in front of him. Did Kei just smile? Did Kei just glow and become pretty all of a sudden? What? Shaking his head, the prince continues to eat.

“Woah! This is amazing! Did Yu really cook this? What is it?”

“Crow.”

“Excuse me?”

“It’s crow meat. It’s a really easy dish and it's Yu’s favorite. He said he wants to share it with you when he found out you were curious about eating crows.”

Moments later, the prince’s gaze lands on his servant. Kei’s face wears an unusually calm and soft appearance as he reads the paper in front of him. Noticing that the paper is upside down, he raised his brows at him. “Kei, you’re reading it wrong.”

It was Tetsurou’s time to be amused by the blond’s small yelp and red face. Kei hangs his head low, refusing to meet the prince’s eyes as he fiddles with his fingers. Is Kei embarrassed? Realization hits Tetsurou like an arrow.

“You can’t read, can you?”

Faster than Tetsurou drawing his sword, Kei whips his blushing mess of a face towards him. “Of… Of…. Of course I…. I can’t! I had been a busy boy and… and I still am. Have you seen the village? No one there cannot afford food, let alone a book.”

The prince stares at him in shock before chuckling and pulling the paper in between them. He twists it in its right angle and starts pointing at the right most character. He introduces every character to his servant, patient enough for Kei to absorb what he’s saying and surprised enough to see Kei being cooperative.

They are already at the end of the sentence when the library door slams open, revealing Kenma gripping his knees as he catches his breath. Before the pair can ask what’s wrong, he shoots his head up and shouts at his brother. As quick as his feet can take him, Tetsurou runs to the throne room.

What is this?

What happened?

In front of him are rows upon rows of corpses covered with white fabric while a handful of knights, all patched up and some who are losing certain limbs, stand in an organized manner inside the vast room. Tetsurou stands beside the throne, shaking, aching, suffocating. 

His knights. 

There are more dead than those who survived.

Father.

Father!

Where was his father?

He looks back and forth, left and right, making sure to look at the same corner twice, thrice even. Slowly, the knights part in the middle to give way to the Knight General, holding the same white fabric covered in dried blood. Beside him is the Royal Adviser, face crestfallen.

The Knight General places the body down and kneels beside it. His head low, failing to keep the tears in bay. “Forgive me, your highness. I was not able to help the king in time when he most needed it. Forgive me, your highness. I failed to be a knight of your kingdom.”

The man stands and draws his sword. “Please, take my life if that is what you see fit for a failure like me.”

“Father, no!”

“Mori, it’s okay. I have failed to do the only thing I had to do. I was not able to protect the king as a knight. No, I failed to protect a friend.”

Kenma looks at his brother, whose hair covers his eyes making it hard to read his face. His heart beats faster as he reaches out to tug Tetsurou’s sleeve. Please, don’t do it.

Ignoring his brother, Tetsurou makes his way in front of the knight. He takes the sword in his hand and takes a couple of steps back. He lifts the sword, ready to strike. Damn, right. He had one job! How dare he leave his father’s side?! How dare he let his father die a cruel death?!

The Knight General looks over his son being held by his friends. Muttering his love, he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, ready to receive his punishment. This may really be what he deserves.

Tetsurou swings hard.

He stops.

Just before the sword touches the man’s neck, Tetsurou stops. His hands tremble, making him drop the weapon, the sound echoing.

“It hurts. It hurts so bad. I didn’t even get to say goodbye to him. I didn’t even get to say my gratitude to him or how proud or happy I am that he is my father.” Tetsurou lifts his head and let the tears run down his cheeks. “I didn’t even get to tell him I love him. It’s so painful. I can’t… I can’t… I don’t want Mori without his father. I won’t… I can’t kill you. I love you too, uncle.”

Kenma runs to tackle his brother who is now kneeling in front of his father’s corpse, letting out all the pain, sorrow, the regrets, the longing. They stayed there, arms around each other, tears drenching their clothes as they mourn for the loss of their father.

~...~...~...~

The burial ceremony of the late king was held the next sunrise. The palace stops for that day. The whole kingdom stops that day. Nobody ate. Nobody bathed. Nobody worked. Gray skies envelops the kingdom as they mourn for their king. Kenma and Tetsurou did not utter a word and after burying their father, they quietly retreated to their chambers to spend the rest of their day alone in their own thoughts. Kei will constantly bring Tetsurou his meal and will only come back to tidy up and find his food untouched.

Tetsurou mourned for a day. The next sunrise, he was crowned the king. No celebration. No merriment. No ceremony. Just the Royal Adviser declaring and crowning him king. Since then, he was never seen outside of the library.

“How’s the king doing?” Akiteru asks as he passes by his brother with a tray of food in hand.

“Same way he’s been this past few days.” The taller shrugs. “How’s the prince?”

“He’s feeling a little better. He plans to visit his brother later this afternoon.”

Kei responds with a nod before opening the library door. Stacks of paper and books filled every corner of his vision and he’s sure that every table is occupied by the thickest of books. Just like every day. Releasing a sigh, he sets the food down and looks around for a familiar black locks.

He finds the king bent low, reading another book as he bites his nails. There he goes again. Just when will he rest? Looking at Tetsurou, he can’t help but notice the dark circles that decorates his once mischievous eyes, his skin paler than he remembers. Sighing, Kei takes the tray from where it’s usually placed. At least, he ate this time.

“Your highness, the kingdom is worried about you. I think it is time you take a rest.”

“Yes, after this.”

“When is that?”

“When is what?”

“When are you going to rest, you lout?”

“I cannot rest, Kei.”

“Why is that? Is it because you think you’re so great that you have to do everything yourself?”

The newly crowned king slams his book shot, slowly raising from where he was seated, startling his servant. Did Kei say something wrong? He had taunted and messed around with Tetsurou but this is the first that he has given him such a reaction. Did he overstep his boundaries? But Tetsurou is never one to be bothered by it.

“You just can’t keep your mouth shut, can you?”

“I’m just saying that you should take a break because you can’t run the kingdom with your brain dead and looking like a zombie.”

“Why, Kei? What do you know about running a kingdom? You’re just a servant! You can’t even read!”

It happened in an instant. Like that time his mother died; all became muted and time seems to slow down. Like having your neck sliced but instead of blood spilling everywhere, you see your body standing in a distance without your head.

“Your Highness!” A knight bursts in the room, brows knitted and lungs burning. “The Nohebi Empire set fire to the outskirt villages from the northern to the western border.

Tetsurou clicks his tongue. 

He knew that the empire would be at them but he did not expect it to be this soon. He hastily puts his cloak on and exits the book-filled room. “Prepare my horse. I’ll meet you down at the stables.”

“Just what are you planning to do?” Kenma asks as soon as he sees his brother stomping his way to the palace gates. “Recklessly charging in the battlefield without preparation can end up in a whole different disaster.”

“What am I supposed to do then, brother?” Tetsurou snaps. “Wait until I am prepared? My people will be dead by then.”

“I’m just saying that you should think this through.”

“I have thought this through, alright?!” Tetsurou mounts his horse and heads out of the palace.

Faster. 

Faster.

Faster! The knight said it was from the northern to western border. That’s too much land to cover. He has to be there before everything is too late. Clenching his teeth, Tetsurou dashes through the forest, thankful for the agility of his horse.

Faster! Not a second should be wasted.

He has to be there in time.

He has to be there before everything is too late.

Yet, why? Why is his village burning? Why are there shouts of agony ringing in his ears alongside the crackle of fire? Horses running around, toppling everything and anything that stands in their way. Burning flesh wafts in his nose. 

No.

No!

He’s supposed to be here before anything happens. He was supposed to arrive and help his people. He’s supposed to stop all of this!

“Your highness, we have evacuated all survivors.”

“The survivors at the northern border have been evacuated as well.”

“What are your orders, your highness?”

Not one of the reports reached the king’s ears as he watched everything burn around him - the world crumbling around him.

Kei’s eye twitches as he watches Tetsurou nags himself in regret. Prince Kenma requested that he go with his brother to ensure that he will not do anything that will take his life. The king has not moved from his place and has not responded to any of his knights. Tsk! Some king you are.

“Do you have any reports about the Nohebi knights?” The blond questions.

Morisuke comes up to them, looking at the scene in front of them. “They were gone before we got here. We prioritized bringing the people out of disaster. The other knights are putting out the fire.”

So, they escaped. He failed to get here on time. He failed to save his people. He wasn’t able to catch whoever did this. What kind of king is he? How can he let his people go through this? How can he let any of this to happen?

No. There’s still time. There’s still something he can do.

Kicking his horse, Tetsurou runs to the northern border. He can’t let anyone escape. The empire is up north and that is where most of its knights will go back. He won’t let anyone escape. He can hear Morisuke chase after him, calling out his name along with some profanities. A blur passes by him and stops a few feet away from him. The king could’ve easily dodged it and continued on his way, but his childhood friends stood in front of him.

“What are you doing, you rooster-headed cat?” Morisuke questions as he breathes heavily.

“I understand, Tetsu but you can’t just go after those knights. You have to think this through.” Kai adds.

He thought this through!

Why did they think he spent most of his hours, to the point he sacrificed sleeping, eating, and meeting them, locking himself inside the library going through books of strategies, kingdoms, empires, and war? He had been thinking this through for a long time. Now, move!

“Go ahead.” Kei starts, guiding his horse out of the way. “If the king thinks that it’s best to give his life for something that has no certainty will save his kingdom, then let us not stop him. After all, we are just lowly servants before the king. Who are we to express our thoughts?”

“Kei!”

“I’m just telling the truth Morisuke-san. The king thinks it’s best that he dies without even protecting a single person. Let him be.” The blond stops besides the king. “For someone who values the life of his people, you sure don’t value yours.”

Tetsurou’s eyes widen. His life? At what cost would he risk his life? Will he be able to defeat the whole empire one he gets there? They’re right. The moment he steps foot in the empire he won’t survive. He won’t be able to stop Nohebi if they continue to attack. They’ll easily infiltrate the palace and get a hold of everyone.

Kenma.

He can’t let Kenma fight alone.

Sure, Mori and Kai will be there but Kenma, all alone.

Releasing a sigh, Tetsurou looks at the village once again. The fire is long gone and all that remains are ashes and the smell of burning flesh. He grip the reins tight and starts to follow his knights back to the palace.


	10. Chapter 10

“We have secured the kingdom’s perimeter and all evacuees are now settled as you’ve commanded, your highness.”

Good. That’s good. At the very least, if the empire decides to attack again, they’ll be prepared. Fortunately, the capitol is able to provide for the people who had moved in. The incident caused an uproar in the whole kingdom but Tetsurou was able to calm his people down, enough for them to welcome their fellowmen. 

Soon after receiving the reports from his knights, Tetsurou decided to spend his break time in the library. Whistling as he walks through the empty halls, he can’t help but ponder about what his servant had told him in the west. It’s not like Tetsurou does not value his life. His people just need him and he failed to provide for them.

Argh! Stupid Tetsurou for drowning in his own feelings!

Groaning, Tetsurou slams open the library door causing a loud noise to echo throughout the room followed by a cry below him. Blinking twice, his gaze goes down only to see a familiar blonde sprawled on the floor with dishes surrounding him.

“Don’t you not know how to knock?” Kei glares as soon as he stands up, dusting the dirt off his clothes.

“I’m sorry, Kei.”

Rolling his eyes, the blond bends down to pick the utensils, the king doing the same a second later. Handing the fork back to his servant, he notices how creased his brows are. Is he mad? Well, getting hit by heavy doors and landing on one’s bottom is painful.

“I’m really sorry.” Tetsurou says as he helps the blond stand.

Kei shakes his head and walks out of the library. Taken aback by his servant’s behavior, he followed him through the hallway.

“Is there something, the matter Kei?” Tetsurou asks as soon as he can walk beside him. “Are you mad? Did I do something wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Okay, I did something wrong. Tell me what is it?”

Kei stomps, stopping in front of the kitchen door, before turning to the king. “I told you, nothing. You did nothing wrong!”

Tetsurou stands in shock as Kei slams the door in his face. 

“It never fails to amaze me how you can treat our king like that.” Koushi calls from a table where he is placing some food in a basket.

Grumbling, Kei places the king’s plates on the sink to wash them. Did Tetsurou do something wrong? Did the king do something wrong? No. He’s the king for crying out loud. Is he even capable of doing such a thing? That’s right. All the king did was speak the truth. He’s a servant. He’s a king. He’s intelligent and Kei can’t even read. All facts. There was nothing wrong with what he did or what he said.

“The utensils will get broken if you scrub it that hard.”

Kei jumps at the sudden appearance of his brother beside him earning a laugh from the people inside the kitchen. Irritated by the sudden attention, he leaves the dishes to wipe his hands and sits across Koushi who is now covering the basket with a red cloth.

“Looks like the king is still getting on your nerves.” Koushi remarks with a small smile.

“How can he not.”

“Well, it looked to me that you two were finally getting along, bent over some books in the library.”

Kei ears heat up at the memory of the king teaching him how to read. He was sure they were alone then. How did Koushi know about that? 

“He was just teaching me how to read.”

“And it looks like you were enjoying it.” 

A hearty laugh escapes from his brother who is now standing by the back door as he secures his cloak around his neck making Kei’s ears grow hotter.

“Kei-nii, you look so red.” Yu points out from beside him that made the older pair laugh harder.

“No, I’m not.” Kei differs. “Where are you going?”

“Koushi-nii and Aki-nii are taking me on a picnic by the creek.”

“”We’re also going to gather herbs that we’re running low on. Do you want to join us?” Akiteru adds.

“As much as I want to, I can’t. The council’s having a meeting and I need to deliver their food and what else could that king want.”

“Suit yourself, then.” Koushi says as he pulls his hood up. “We probably won’t be back for the midday meals. You can go ahead and eat without us. Will you be fine with that?”

“What am I? A baby?” Kei laughs, standing up to return to his chore. “I’ll be fine. Just go and enjoy the day.”

Kei smiles as he watches his brothers - oh, how he’d hate to admit that he sees Yu and Koushi as such - exit the kitchen. A picnic, huh? Must be nice. Akiteru is really lucky to be the prince’s servant. Prince Kenma was never demanding that Akiteru has so much free time in his hand and was kind enough to give him the day off. Koushi, being a palace servant does not have an in demand job and he can easily give his work to a fellow palace servant.

On the other hand, Kei can’t help but think how much the king makes him move. Do this, Kei. Do that, Kei. Oh, you’re done with that? Do this next. It’s never ending and from the looks of it, that rooster-headed cat is enjoying it. 

Finally done with the food preparation, Kei pushes the cart filled with delicacies through the hall. Everyday, the royal council conducts meetings for any incoming war against the rising empire. He scoffs and rolls his eyes at the thought. What a waste of time. Sure, it is best to be prepared but that is only what they have been doing. Just plans after plans after plans.

A couple of steps from the council room, the servant can already hear the disagreements echoing through the hall.

“The Nohebian camp by the eastern river is only getting bigger. If we don’t do anything about it, they'll be on our necks the next sunrise.”

“We have to plan this all out. It will not do us any good if we attack them.”

“Are you saying that we should just let them do what they want in our own land?”

“May I remind you that they are a whole empire and we are just a kingdom.”

King Tetsurou sighs as he watches his council bicker back and forth. Days ago, a knight discovered a Nohebian flag planted and tents camped by the eastern border. Ever since the burning of the outskirt villages, the empire has been quiet and this recent news is the only thing that proves their advancement. 

The Kingdom of Nekoma is known for its natural resources, envied by most kingdoms who had heard of its name. It was only a matter of time for the rising empire to take interest.

Seated at the head table, the young king massages his temple as he continues to watch the debate that seems to stretch out for a long time. Sensing the king’s distraught, Morisuke slams his hands on the table, immediately halting the noise.

“Kei.” Kenma calls out as soon as he sees the blond. Knowing that he possesses natural intelligence that might help them, he beckons him closer. “What do you think shall the kingdom do with the growing camp at the eastern border?”

“Attack them.” Kei answers not a beat later. “You can’t just let them breed there like roaches. It’s our land; they have no right to camp there and plant their ugly flag like they own the place.”

“If that is to happen, you do realize that a war is likely to break out.” Tetsurou questions from his seat, challenging the servant’s suggestion.

“Just kill each and every one of them. No survivor, no witness, nothing will get to that empire.”

“Sooner or later, the empire will know of our attack. Do you think they’d sit idly about it?”

“It will take them days before they can notice one of their camps has gone dead. Sure, a war will break out but you have the time to plan it all out.”

“How many sunrises exactly? You think the whole kingdom will be prepared by then?”

Kei narrows his eyes as irritation climbs up his spine. Just what is it with this king? Is he really that willing to give thar empire a chance to invade the kingdom? It will be better if they kill the Nohebians who waltz in their border.

“Then, do you suppose we let them slowly enter the kingdom until they invade the capitol and ultimately the palace?”

“Do you suppose that we jeopardize the safety of our people? I thought these things should be thought through?”

“You’ve been learning and conducting meetings about battle strategies, haven’t you? Shouldn’t the lot of you have already made a decision by now?”

Tetsurou’s words come to a halt. He was just looking for flaws in Kei’s plan in order to weigh out whether it’ll be best to carry it out. He did not expect his servant to snap at him. Sure, Kei easily gets annoyed but he had never heard him get mad, so much that he’d shout.

“Forgive me. I am just a lowly servant. Please, do not think of my words. Unlike you, I have no idea how to run a kingdom.” Kei bows before exiting the room, leaving its occupants stunned.

Well there goes Kei. He was already mad at him earlier and with what happened, it seems like it’ll take longer for him to receive his forgiveness. Good going, Tetsurou.

“See, even Kei thinks it’s better to attack them as soon as possible.”

“Have you not heard the king-”

Tetsurou rubs his eyes as he leans back on his chair, sighing at his council as they continue to argue against each other.

~...~...~...~

Kei was fetching some water when he heard something from the stables. Closing the pipes and setting the bucket aside, he sneaks in to take a look and when he finds out that there was no one inside, he walks in to find what had caused the noise. Soon, he sees the king’s armor on the ground, coated with a film of dust. Alright! Who did this? He just cleaned it and he has to do a whole lot more chores. He has no time for this!

He can feel his veins popping as he scans how thrashed the place is as he goes deeper into the stables. Kei runs to the back when another crash fills the place. Who is it that keeps adding up to his chores? Turning in one of the halls, he sees someone leaning by the haystacks.

“Yu! Are you okay?” Kei rushes to his side to see him beaten and bleeding. “Who did this to you? Where are Aki-nii and Koushi-nii?”

Yu bursts into tears, the moment he recognizes his older brother. Taking his weight off the hay, he lets himself fall in Kei’s arms.

“Some… someone took them.” Yu starts, his voice scratching against his neck. “We were on our way to the… to… to the… creek when someone jumped in… in front of us… and attacked us.”

The kid’s words came tumbling out his mouth like hiccups, making it hard to decipher but each word was clear in Kei’s ears. His eyes widen at what Yu said next before the kid lose his consciousness.

“Kei-nii, they took them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deeply apologize if I keep getting worse at writing. I'm probably going to post the next chapter earlier than scheduled but don't hold on to it. I still don't know.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this.


	11. Chapter 11

“Keep it down, idiot. You’re giving away our place.” Tetsurou warns the man beside him, who is trying his best to hide himself behind some bushes.

“I didn’t know being this tall would be this hard.”

“Tell me again, why are you here?”

“Would you like me to repeat how your brother does not trust you with your own life?”

“I don’t want to hear that from someone who doesn’t know how to be stealthy in an enemy’s territory.”

“It’s our territory, not theirs.”

The king sighs as he rolls his eyes. He was sure he left his servant back at the palace and he was sure that he told him not to get involved but as soon as the small troop arrived at the creek, just near the enemy camp, he heard the usual snarky comments about how ugly the empire colors are. Oh, he had a good laugh upon hearing his servant make fun of the green and gold flag but it does not change the fact that Kei prefers to obey his brother more than his own master and now look at him, struggling with leaves and branches as he fails to hide himself.

“If the two of you don’t shut up, I am going to stitch your lips together before we attack.” Morisuke warns before Tetsurou can reciprocate the blond, making him gulp and focus on the task before them.

Tearing his glare away from the king, Kei looks at the scene in front of him. A large tree stands at the center of their camp, where his brother and Koushi are tied on, dirtied with dried blood, wounds and bruises, still awake as they try to free themselves. He clicks his tongue when he finally finds a comfortable position without the risk of giving away their place. Sure, it’s the dead of the night, no lights, no fire - nothing that can make those Nohebian pests see clearer but it is better to be safe. After all, he did agree to listen to the king if he did not want to be sent back to the prince without completing what he was asked to do.

Not as second later, a knight walks near the two servants. He can hear their firm voices and the taunting remarks of the uninvited guest. Was that singing? He looks over to where Tetsurou is. Now? Can we go in now? The king shakes his head, his jaw clenching as he continues to watch. The knight fetches something from his back to throw at the pair, the noise filling the still air. 

That’s it.

Kei leaps from where he was hiding and tackles the knight. He pins him under his legs and when he raises his fist, a tug from the back of his shirt lifts him off. Struggling to put himself down, he watches the knight scramble away from him.

“Now, what do we have here?” A low snarl asks from behind him.

Kei’s heart races against his chest and his palms start to get sweaty. He’s found. His captor throws him down and he hears someone drawing a sword. Sitting up, he looks from where the troop was hiding, only to find no one. Where are they? Where is Tetsurou? He looks around him as he tries to search for anything that can help him somehow survive. By the tree he sees an arrow beside a loose rope. 

Aki-nii?

Koushi-nii?

Where are they?

“Oh, they escaped.” The man in front of him said, looking at the same direction he was. “Pity. They were pretty servants after all.”

“Who are you?” Kei glares at him.

“Well, kitty cat.” He grabs the blond by the collar and looks at him dead straight in the eyes. “I am the last face you’ll be seeing before you die.”

No, no, no, no! Kei claws the man’s arm but his grip did not budge. He tries everything for the man to let him go. He kicks. He squirms. He bites. Nothing made the man budge. Kei can’t do anything, even closing his eyes as he watches the sword get near his neck. No! He’s going to die. No. He can’t die. He can’t die. Stop. He’s going to die. Stop!

Tetsurou!

As if the gods heard his prayer, the sword did not come in contact with his neck and the grip from his collar is gone. He feels himself hit the ground. His vision shaking, he sees a familiar silhouette gripping the arms of his captor, sword still raised. The grunts and the noise of swords clashing become loud in his ears as his body shakes. What happened? He was about to die. He’s alive. He is alive!

“Look what the cat has dragged in.”

“Good to see you too, Emperor.”

Tetsurou licks his lips as he blocks his opponent's sword. His legs shake at the weight of the attack. Using it as an advantage, the king is able to pry himself off the emperor. The pair continues to go against each other, the clash of swords filling the stillness of the night with war cries from their knights who are fighting alongside their leaders.

“Go, Kei!” Tetsurou shouts at his servant who is struggling to keep his sword upright, trying to make sense of what is happening around him. “We both know you can’t fight. Go with Aki-nii and Koushi and fetch the horses.”

What is he saying? He can’t leave him like this. He has to help. Kei shakes his head, earning a glare from Tetsurou. “You cannot help me, Kei. Just go!”

Reluctantly, Kei drops his sword and runs towards where they came from. Good. Now that he is sure that Kei is safe he can focus on the snake that has been sneaking in his land.

“Hey, why’d you let my prisoner go?” 

“He’s mine, not yours.”

“Oh, so what? He’s just a servant. Surely you can replace him with a better one.”

The words ring against Tetsurou’s ears? Just a servant? Replace him with someone else? If only he knows how great Kei is a person. He is more than a servant. He is Kei. The two leaders continue to clash against each other.

Kei is more than just a servant. He may have a foul mouth and he may have told him countless times that he prefers his brother more than him but Kei is his servant. Kei was there when he was supposed to be alone with his task back at Karasuno. Kei was there when he was grieving for his father. Kei is more than someone he can dismiss with a work. Kei is always there to brighten up his day and he may never admit it, but he cares for him. There is no one better than him.

He's Kei. 

His Kei.

The emperor’s sword drops from his hands the moment he is pinned by the king on the tree. Tetsurou’s hand on his neck. The king raises his sword. How dare he make his people suffer? How dare he kill his people? How dare he hurt Aki-nii and Koushi? How dare he?!

“No, Tetsu. Please don’t kill me.” The emperor pleads. “We’ll leave. Take whatever you need. I’ll give back what I took. Just don’t kill me, please.”

Tetsurou’s grip tightens. Why would he? He left so much damage to his kingdom. Why would he let this snake live.

“Tetsu, please. Don’t.” The emperor continues, trying to keep his tears in bay from the lack of air.

_“Tetsu, that’s no fun.” A young boy whined. “I know. Let’s set the grown up’s clothes on fire again.”_

_“No, Sugu.” Another boy replied as he flipped to the next page._

_“How about setting the horses free then?”_

_“Nope.”_

_“Messing up their foods?”_

_“No.”_

_“I’m bored, Tetsu. I want some fun.”_

_“I’m the one who always gets caught when we do your fun. Those salts hurt, Sugu.”_

_“That’s because you don’t run fast enough.”_

_“What did you say?!”_

Tetsurou’s grip loosens _._ The emperor uses the opening to free himself, grabbing the king’s sword and plunging it in his arms. Shaking himself awake, Tetsurou runs after the emperor but the night has already covered his footsteps and the emperor with his knights is nowhere to be seen. His eyes look around the mess of the camp and take note of his knights. 

“Mori!” The king calls out. “Anyone injured?”

“None, your highness.” The small knight answers. “Although, we have failed to capture any of their knights.”

“That is alright. As long as none of you are hurt.”

“Speak for yourself, you lout.” He hears someone from him. He whips his head behind him, which he regrets soon after he feels a sharp pain in his head.

“Are you alright?” Kei asks as he holds both of the king’s arms, calming his own breathing. His eyes widen when he feels something warm trickling down his forearm. “You, idiot!”

“You never listen to me, don’t you?” Tetsurou asks before he feels himself lose his balance with his consciousness.

“Tetsurou!” Kei calls out as he catches the king’s limp body. He calls his name as he shakes him. Anything to tell him that his king is still alive. 

“He’ll be fine. It’s most likely because he lost too much blood.” Kai informs him, wrapping a piece of cloth on Tetsurou’s arms. Sighing, Ke looks back at the man in his arms. Oh, Tetsurou.

~...~...~...~

Kei sighs before he opens the door of the king’s sleeping chamber. Three sunrises later and the king is yet to wake up. The palace physician always told him not to get worried since all the king needs is some sleep and time to rest, and once he wakes up he’ll be good as new. But Kei cannot help but worry. It was his fault that the king has not woken up yet. It was his fault that he was stabbed and lost so much blood to knock him unconscious for days.

He places the small tub at the bedside table and starts to clean the king with the wet towel. He takes his arms, careful not to touch the bandage. Even if he’s asleep, Kei is scared that he might hurt him. At least, the color of his skin is coming back and the bags under his eyes are finally disappearing. 

“You lout.” Kei starts, his voice hoarse. “Just how long are you planning to sleep? Prince Kenma is having a hard time with you lying here all the time.”

He wrings the towel to let the excess water off and continues to wipe the prince’s face. “You know, the whole kingdom’s worried about you. One more nightfall of you not waking up, I’ll tell them how much of a coward their king is to face his people after a pathetic failure.”

Letting out another sigh, the blond stands to head out. Twisting the knob, he hears a grunt from behind him. 

“Kei!”

He turns around to see the king twisting on his bed. “Kei! Where are you, you beanpole?! The lights are hurting my eyes. Blow them off!”

Kei should not be happy. At least, he would prefer not to be happy that the king is awake and loud enough to give him never ending tasks but seeing him having a hard time with his blankets made his heart lighten. He’s awake. Tetsurou is finally awake.

He places the basin back on one of the tables and slowly walks towards the windows by the beds.

“Kei! I know you’re there. Can’t you go any slower? Blow the lights off, idiot.”

Even as his fingers trail the thick curtains, Kei did not leave his sight on the king. It’s the first he had seen him sleeping with his back on the mattress. It’s better for him like this. His bed head’s a little tamer. The king’s grunting only gets louder, urging the blond to close the curtain. Smiling to himself, he swings open the curtain from both sides, letting the sunshine flood the room.

“Argh!” Tetsurou screams as he sits up. “That is the exact opposite of what I want you to- argh!”

The smile never leaves Kei’s lips and is now widening into a smile. Soon after, chuckles echo through the well-lit room breaking into laughter not a second later. The king glared at his servant when his eyes finally adjusted to the brightness.

“What’s so funny, dopple-head?”

“Dopple-head?” Kei asks, wiping a tear from his eye. “Is that another word for King Tetsurou?”

“You’re funny, little crow.”

Finishing off his laughter, Kei sits beside the king. “Are you alright?”

“You’re concerned?”

“I need to say something to your people and the physician now that you’re awake.”

“Well, tell someone who is genuinely concerned about me that I am feeling fine. I feel rested, actually and -” Tetsurou’s stomach complains. “- a little hungry.”

“Is that a command?”

“I’m the king, idiot. You follow my words.”

Rolling his eyes, Kei lets the king’s words pass. He hangs his head low and plays with the fraying hem of his shirt. What is so frightening about asking the king a question? He’s been doing that for a very long time, even the most stupid questions. So, why can’t he ask it?

“Are you alright, Kei?”

Kei shakes his head and looks at Tetsurou in the eyes. “Why?”

“Why what?” The king asks with raised brows. “I just woke up. My brain won’t be-”

“Why did you save me? You already had Aki-nii and Koushi-nii. Why did you have to go back and now you almost lost your life for this petty one of mine.”

It was Tetsurou’s time to roll his eyes. He just woke up for who knows how long and seeing Kei in distraught is not something he prefers to wake up to. If he and his servant are feeling a little bit better he would’ve answered with his usual answers; no one to heat his baths, no one to remind him of his meal, and no one to order around. So, Tetsurou scratches his head and exhales.

“You are mine as well, Kei. Your life is as important as Aki-nii’s and Koushi’s.”

“But you shouldn’t. It’s easier to get rid of me that way.”

“Now, wait a minute. Why would I get rid of you? You think I hate you that much?”

“Yes, you lout!”

“No, you idiot! Between the two of us, it’s you who hates me.”

“And now I hate you more because I owe you another one!”

Tetsurou stops his words and looks at his servant breathing heavily, tears threatening to spill. Speak! Tell Kei something. What? What can he say?

“And I hate myself because you almost died because of me.” Kei confesses, sitting back down as he buries his head in his hands. “I didn’t know what happened. He was hurting my brothers and my mind just went blank. I didn’t know what I did. At first I can still hear them then I found myself being strangled to death a second later. I’m sorry, Tetsurou. None of this would have happened if I just stayed put. None of this would have happened if I just stayed like you told me to. Forgive me.”

Tetsurou’s eyes widen and his heart softens at the sight of his Kei crying. He reaches for his hands, trying to pry it away from his face. 

“Kei, come on look at me.” The king urges. “Have you been blaming yourself all this time?”

The blond diverts his eyes from the firm look of the king and when he doesn't answer, Tetsurou continues. “I’m a knight, you tower. It’s my job to protect each and every Nekomian whether they like me or not. Dying comes with the job. You don’t suppose we train everyday and not be prepared to die for our people, even the pettiest of lives? Look, Kei. You are worth living. You are worth having a future, and I promise not to take that away from you. So stop blaming yourself. If anything, it’s my fault for not paying attention.”

When Kei thought that he couldn’t shed one more humiliating tear in front of the king, tears started to roll down his cheeks one after another. Idiot! Of course he has been blaming himself. How can he not? 

“Thanks, Tetsurou.” Kei smiles. 

Tetsurou’s eyes widen and he feels himself heat up while something plays inside his stomach. His heart hammers against his chest and it skips beats at the same time. That smile. What is that smile doing to him now? Snap out of it Tetsurou.

“Would you look at that? You actually know how to smile.” Tetsurou laughs, leaning back on the headboard.

“You’re funny, little cat.” Kei breathes a laugh as he rolls his eyes.

Kei clears his throat and heads to pick up the basin he left by the door. “I’ll be coming back for your meal and if you’ll accept, I suggest you don’t move that much.”

Tetsurou’s stomach replies happily as he watches his servant leave his room. 

~...~...~...~

“Tobio, 17!”

“Shoyo, 17!”

“Lev, 17!”

“These three are the new squires that will be joining us from today until they become proud knights of the kingdom.” Kai announces before rolling the parchment and putting it back to his belt.

“We’re getting less and less squires as the years pass by.” Morisuke takes his place in front of the three boys.

“It is never of numbers, Mori. It is of skills.”

“Well, let’s hope these kids have what it takes to be a proper knight.”

Shiver runs down the squires when they see the glint in the small knight’s eyes. 

“Now, Morisuke here will be the one who will be overseeing your training until further notice.” Kai announces as he fetches a tray of weapons. “Usually, it is the Knight General who oversees these activities but because of the recent attacks from the empire up north, he has his hands full and cannot do such at the moment.”

“You are quite fortunate that it is not his father that will train you. The Knight General is a great knight indeed but I will let you on a little secret.” The knight with hair only running down the middle of his head leans closer to the three and whispers. “He is far scarier than the king himself.”

“I heard that Yamamoto!”

“That’s no secret. It is well-known that Morisuke-san is scarier than the royal highness.” A bald knight adds.

“Now, one more squawk from the two of you and I’ll make sure you have a harder time than these squires.” 

The knights swallow as they feel a threatening aura from behind them. Whistling their way out, the small knight gestures for the squires to follow him. 

“Excuse me, Morisuke-san but I’ve been wondering.” The tallest squire starts. “With someone as small as you, it is hard to believe that you’re a knight.”

Morisuke’s steps came to a halt. The knights who heard the careless question looked at him in horror. “Small?” 

Lev enthusiastically nods. “Yes. I mean, most knights are al-”

Before the squire can continue, an armored foot lands on his stomach making him fall. He looks up to see Morisuke cracking his fist. “Change of plans. Before we choose your weapons, we’ll first learn how to show respect.”

A punch and a shout later, Tetsurou arrives at the scene. Amused by the sight of traumatized squires, he decides to join them. 

“Stop terrorizing the poor kids, Mori.”

The said knight whips his head towards him as his lips slowly breaks out into a grin. “Tetsu, you’re finally awake.”

“Why? Were you worried about me?”

“Go ahead and sleep for all eternity. See if I care.”

“He was quite concerned about you, your highness.”

“I did not, Kai. In fact, I think it’s better if the king is knocked-out a little longer.”

“It’s okay, Mori. No need to be shy about-”

“Did I not tell you to wait for me before you go out and about to hurt yourself?” Tetsurou hears from behind him. True enough, he sees Kei gripping his knees for support as he tries to calm his breathing down.

“I can take care of myself, Kei.”

“Says the one who still has his belt unbuckled.” As if on cue, the king’s belt unwraps himself from his waist causing his pants to pool around his ankles.

What? Why? What happened. He was sure to double check everything before going out to rub it in Kei’s face that he is perfectly fine without his help. Yet, why did the belt come undone? Besides, Kei taught him how to dress himself from way back.

Oh!

Right.

He was so frustrated with his bandaged arm, he gave up and carelessly tied his belt around his waist.

“Ah!” The pair looks at the person who shouts to see a frantic-looking Koushi running towards them. “Your highness, what are you doing not wearing any pants? Hurry and pull it up! Your presence has been-”

“I was wondering why there was no one to greet us in the palace and now you welcome us by flashing your underpants? I dare say, I am a little disappointed, King Tetsurou.”

Tetsurou’s eyes widen at the sight of a blue armor-clad man in front of him. What is he doing here?

Grand King of Aoba Johsai.

Grand King Tooru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Net was down for a couple of days so I apologize for the late update. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it~


	12. Chapter 12

“They sure are taking a long time.” Akiteru sighs as he looks at the grand hourglass turns. “What do you think they’re talking about?”

“How should I know?” Kei replies as he places the last dish on the cart. 

As soon as Tetsurou was able to regain his composure, a meeting between the council and the Grand King was set in motion. Kei couldn’t help but notice how tense Tetsurou became when he saw his face. Just who is Grand King Tooru for his king to react that way? 

“How come you’re always a mood-downer?” Akiteru complains as he follows his younger brother through the halls.

“It’s not like I understand royal businesses. Whether I know what they’re talking about or not, it’s not like I’ll understand any of it, either way.”

“You know, you’re no fun.” The older sighs.

The pair stopped a couple of steps from the meeting room when they saw a familiar silver-headed palace staff kneeling with his ears glued in the wooden door. Noticing the brothers, Koushi looks at them and puts a finger on his lips telling them to quiet down.

“Why don’t you just go in?” Kei deadpans.

Sighing, Koushi stands and dusts off his pants. “I have no reason to be there. I am merely a palace staff.”

“What are they talking about?” Akiteru asks, his eyes twinkling with curiosity.

Koushi leans against the wall, placing a hand on his chin. “They’re quiet.”

Quiet? The council room is one of the noisiest rooms in the palace, filled with arguments bursting through its corners. It is rarely quiet with the diversity of perspective and hot-headed councils. Yet another peculiarity the Grand King brought with him.

“I wasn’t able to hear anything but the voices of the kings and they speak low enough that I cannot decipher what they are hearing.” Koushi continues.

What could they be talking about? Kei looks up at the door and with a big sigh, he pushes the cart. He knocks thrice before opening the door and what Kei sees was enough to tell him that he is not welcomed. Hanging his head low, he proceeds to distribute the tea and snacks to the occupants. Just like earlier, the meeting room is rarely this empty. Only the king, his brother, the royal adviser and the knight general occupies the table. Across them are the same number of people who look at his leaders with authority.

Kei hurries to place the last tea down before bowing and leaving the tension-flooded place.

Tetsurou rereads the parchment in front of him. The Grand King wants to form an alliance against the rising empire. As much as Tetsurou hates to admit it, the kingdom does not have the chance to withstand the empire but forming an alliance with Aoba Johsai means a declaration of war. Is the kingdom even ready for that kind of blood bath? Is he ready for a war? Is it better to wait everything out and use the time for his knights to train? Is it better to wage war this early? It’s not like they’ll be all alone. They have another great kingdom with them. But isn’t it too early?

“Why us, Tooru?” Tetsurou asks.

“Why shouldn’t it be you?” Leaning back in his chair, Tooru looks at the Nekomian king. “I have heard of your success against an impending ambush from the empire whilst saving your servants.”

“It is hardly any success. You, of all people, know the risks and faults of what happened.”

“Yet, you were able to come out successfully. You were able to save your servants and you were able to drive the intruders away.”

“And if that didn’t happen, will you still come to our doorsteps to join hands?” Tetsurou watches Tooru as he settles atop his intertwined fingers.

Sighing, Tooru returns the gaze, tension thickening every passing second. Tetsurou will not risk a war for some kingdom to possibly use them as a shield or a scapegoat. As calculating as ever. As hesitant as ever.

“Yes.”

“And what will you gain from this alliance?” Tetsurou starts mildly irritated. “Your kingdom has the geographical advantage, not to mention, you have a skillful army and if I were to be asked, I think you’re ready to fight the rising empire.”

Silence engulfs the room as the Grand King hangs his head low. Squinting at Tooru, Tetsurou is able to get the message and urges the others to leave the room. Arguments ran free across the table but the two kings are firm with their decision. Letting out a sigh, Kenma drops his folded legs and slowly walks out.

“Prince Kenma!” Akiteru calls. “Is the meeting done?”

“Far from over, Aki-nii.” 

“Kei came out of the room terrified.” Koushi informs. “What have you been talking about in there?”

At the mention of the blond’s name, Kenma looks down to see his brother’s servant curled against himself, head hiding in his frail arms. Slowly, he squats in front of him and gently touches his arm.

“Do you want to go with me?” Kenma asks which Kei responds with a small nod.

The prince had been observing the younger blond since they came home from the eastern border. He tried talking to him about how he shouldn’t be blaming himself but he knew that only his brother can shake those feelings away. All those times, he can’t help but notice the weakening state his body’s becoming and knowing Kei, he probably pushed his brothers’ suggestion of resting away. Just like a certain brother of his. Well, they did say that you are becoming what you love. Idiots.

“Forgive me, your highness.” Kei fidgets from behind him. “Where are we headed?”

“The library.”

Kei raises a brow, a sharp pain through his head makes him slow down and grunt in pain.

“If you are feeling unwell, it is better if you rest for the rest of the day.”

Shaking the uncomfortable pressure, Kei continues to follow the young prince through the halls. “What will you need there?”

“Knowing my brother and the Grand King, the meeting will come to an awkward but highly effective conclusion and since the Grand King came here with one purpose only, it is most likely that Tetsurou will agree to it.” The prince explained throwing open the doors of the library, entering it without hesitation. “And we’re here to look for that strategy book.”

“If you’d let me, why is it that you wanted me to come with you?” Kei asks trailing behind the prince as he looks at the countless rows of spines. 

Kenma shrugs and turns to another aisle. “You look like you need to get away from that crowd.”

Was he that obvious? The moment he exited the council room, he thought he would be able to breathe but knights from the foreign kingdom came to the scene and caught up with Koushi. Seriously, do they need that much voice just to talk with each other? Since when did Koushi become friendly with knights from a different kingdom, anyway?

Pouting, Kei watches the prince take books out and put them back in when it is not what he needed. “What exactly are we looking for?”

“You don’t need to look for it. Just sit down and take a rest.”

“Is it something the lout has read?”

“I think so. It’s a famous book written by a strategist from Fukorodani. The Grand King said that there might also be a copy here in Nekoma since the writer is a good friend of the Great Knight.”

“The Great Knight? You mean…”

“Yes. The knight who stood by my father when we were at war with the Kingdom of Itachiyama. The Great Knight Ukai Ikkei.” The prince announces as he rounds to another aisle, the blond just behind him. “You should know him. After all, he is from Karasuno.”

Kei stops his tracks before racking his brain for a name called Ukai Ikkei. Why was it so familiar besides the fact that he was from the same village? What was it? What?!

_To the friends I’ve fought with; Nekomata Nasufumi, Ukai Ikkei…_

Right! The book that Tetsurou wouldn’t put down. That first book that they read together. 

“I think I know what book you’re looking for.” 

“You do?”

“It’s only been recently that I am able to learn how to read. I’ve only read a few sentences from some of what the king has been reading so I can fairly remember them.” Kei informs the prince, dashing towards one of the tables, tripping and bumping chairs along the way.

“Be careful, Kei!” Kenma reminds, trying to match the blond’s stride.

Where was it? What was it called? What did it look like? Kei picks each and every book his eyes can see, passing by those whose titles he cannot read. His eyes become blurry and his body feels heavy. His head’s spinning and he’s being light-headed. 

Before the blonde can find the book, his body slumps atop the table with a loud sound, his mind turning dark as he loses consciousness.

~...~...~...~

King Tetsurou paces around the small room at one of the servant houses. Minutes after the meeting had come to a conclusion, Kenma runs up to him and shouts how Kei suddenly collapsed at the library. Before any reason came to his head, his feet started to run to the library and the first thing he saw was the collapsed body of his servant atop the piles of books he had been reading, a book in hand. The physician said that it was due to stress and how he overworks himself. What kind of a king is he? How can he not see how weak his servant has become? How can he-

“I swear, if it’s either one of you, Aki-nii or Koushi-nii, I am going to make you sleep outside if you don’t stop walking.”

Tetsurou whips his head back at his servant’s bead to see Kei in a different position. Letting out a sigh, Tetsurou sits beside him, mattress dipping earning a click from the blond. He’s alright. He’s okay.

“What the heck are you doing here, you lout?” Kei groans.

“Why? Am I not allowed in here?”

Glaring, Kei did not bother to answer as he pulled the blanket over his head. Tetsurou’s gaze lingers over the blond. Kei did not leave his side from the moment he woke up yet he did not notice how tired he was looking. He did not even think of asking him how he was feeling. Now, he’s sick.

“Kei, forgive me. I-”

“If you’re going to apologize about how you did not realize that I am sick. Shove it.” Kei said, still fully covered by his blanket. “I didn’t even notice it myself.”

Not knowing what to say, Tetsurou nods and replies a hum. Still, he feels like he should’ve done something. 

“What were you talking about for so long? Prince Kenma even went out in the middle of it.”

Shocked by his servant’s curiosity, Tetsurou’s gaze lands on him. Kei now has his blanket down as he looks out the window besides his bed. 

“Alliance.”

Raising his brow, Kei sits up and folds his legs up to his chest, earning a small smile from the king. When Kei encourages him to continue with a small nod and an obvious interest, Tetsurou swings his feet up to sit beside him.

“He wants Nekoma to join hands with Aoba Johsai against Nohebi. King Tooru believes that it is time to end a rising empire. In truth, they are strong enough to be in par with the empire but they will have an extremely hard time. Probably to the point that they’d lose even if they’d win.”

“Did you accept it?”

“I didn’t want to.” Tetsurou sighs as he fiddles with Kei’s fingers. “But Kenma talked to me about it.”

“Prince Kenma agreed for a possible war?”

“No, idiot. It’s my brother we’re talking about. You see, Kenma only says things that he sees as facts. If he thinks that we can do it, that’s because we can do it. He assesses better than I do and he can come up with strategies better than I do.”

“Yet you’re still not sure what to do.”

Silently agreeing, Tetsurou sinks a little lower and places his head on Kei’s shoulder letting an unfamiliar comfortable silence surround them. Kei then fiddles with the king’s fingers, not bothering about that unpleasant feeling in his stomach.

“You should trust your knights.”

“What?”

“You’re going to go about how you don’t want to risk the kingdom’s safety and how you don’t want to see that scene in the throne room again.” Kei continues. “They’re your knights and you’re the one who gave them that job. I don’t suppose you train everyday and not be prepared to die?”

Tetsurou gives him a small laugh, urging him to continue. “I have been under the rule of the rising empire for the past ten years. I lost my father and my mother to their cruelty. Yu, a mere 12 year old, lost his family in their hands. Now, more than ever, I do not want that to happen to anyone. You can say that I agree with the Grand King but your guts are telling you something isn’t it?”

“We’re not ready for a war.”

“Right. We lost so many and most that are left don’t have that much experience. We will absolutely get annihilated the moment we step on that battlefield.”

“What happened to ‘we should put our trust in our soldiers’?”

“You trust them while I give them doubt.”

Tetsurou laughs at the statement and takes his hands off his servant. 

Sunrays flood inside the room as they enjoy the afternoon’s tranquility. It has been a while since they were able to sit down and not go on each other’s throats. Yup, it was definitely his fault, Kei got sick but if he can spend the day like this with him whenever he gets down, he might not feel guilty overworking his servant again. 

“Why are you still here, dopple-head?”

“That’s my line, you know.”

“No wonder it fits you well.” 


	13. Chapter 13

Another hot afternoon comes to Nekoma as the knights of different kingdoms fill crates and carts under the sun. Kei sighs as he slumps himself down on an overturned crate after having his crate stolen from him by Tetsurou. Many times, he had argued that he was already feeling fine but all fell in deaf ears and many times. After making sure that he is out of that lout’s sight, Kei fixes the crate and fills it with the fruits given to them by the townspeople.

The visit of the Grand King quickly spread across the kingdom and the people were more than happy to welcome the knights and royalty of the Blue Kingdom. From what Kei had heard, when he went shopping with his brothers, their kingdom has always had a good relationship with them. It took him by surprise when he found out that the Grand King often spends the holidays at Nekoma and he practically grew up with Tetsurou.

“Pardon me, sir but where should the tents be placed?” Kei turns to see a freckled boy holding a crate of fabric. 

Is he a palace staff? He sure had never seen him before. Just like him, he’s stall and a little skinny and probably is not that strong from how he is struggling to carry the crate. 

“Um, pardon me.” The boy fumbles. “The cart for the tents? Where is it?”

Snapping out from his daze, Kei looks around to look for what the man in front of him is looking for. 

“Do you need help?” 

“Excuse me?” Kei asks. Wasn’t he the one who needed help?

“Those fruits.” The man says as he scratches his cheeks, the crate he was holding now beside him. “Are there more of them that need to be packed?”

Sighing, Kei bends down to pick some of what had been lying in the ground. “The carts are by the gate. Just ask Koushi-nii where to put those.”

“Oh, thank you then.” The freckled boy beams bending down to carry the crate to where Kei had pointed.

“I saw that.” Kei turns to his side when he hears the familiar tease from a specific hybrid of a cat. He squints his eyes as the harsh light invades his vision, a silhouette leaning by the side.

“Saw what?”

“You were dazed before Tadashi asked you something.” Tetsurou points out, squatting beside him to help him with his work. “Were you feeling light-headed?”

“I’m fine.” Kei waves dismissively. “You know him?”

“Yes. Are you jealous?”

Kei looks at him exasperated before clicking his tongue and picks up the remaining of the fallen fruits. He stands, dusts himself off and proceeds to tie the sacks close. The only thing remaining are the foods and when he is done with this, all that is left is for them to wait for the Grand King.

“Kei.” Tetsurou calls. “I want you to stay here.”

“What?!”

He doesn’t want Kei to what? He abruptly stands up, making him light-headed as his vision blackened. Making sure the king did not notice it, he continues to look at him questionably. He can’t stay here. He has to be with him. He’s an idiot who thinks with his heart. He can easily find himself in danger.

“I’m serious. I want you to stay here and help Kenma with the kingdom.”

“I am your servant, you idiot. I am supposed to be by your side wherever and whenever.”

“I don't think you're that willing to be my servant.”

“Believe me, I am surprised myself.”

An awkward silence engulfs the two men and not second after came the silver-headed palace staff informing them of the arrival of the king of the blue kingdom. Stealing another glance at the blond, Tetsurou follows his friend to the palace gates. 

“Ah! There’s the king.” Tooru announces as soon as his eyes land on the Nekomian king. In front of him are different soldiers of different colors, height, face, and origin, proving him of the power the Grand King holds. Out of their armors, men and women alike exchange greetings for the alliance to come.

“A word?” Tooru nudges his friend.

Letting his gaze travel around the group, Tetsurou mounts his horse and starts to lead the troop towards Karasuno - what’s left of it, anyway. 

~...~...~...~

Seven sunrises later, Kei finds himself staring out of the kitchen towards the West. Prince Kenma was left with the old knights to protect and run the kingdom while the king goes to war against an empire. A freaking empire. Although, Tetsurou formed an alliance with a bigger kingdom and is accompanied with some of the kingdom’s own knights, waging war against an empire who continues to rise decades after is clearly a suicide mission. Oh sure, they’ll train hard enough for improvement but that lout attracts danger like how crows are attracted to death. Stupid Tetsurou.

The next sunrise after the king left, the prince found out that the three new squires were told to stay within the capitol. The three said that they’ve received a special mission from Morisuke to protect the kingdom and help the prince but with their constant bickering and never-ending energy, Kenma keeps on wishing to get rid of them. Speaking of the prince, Kenma never left the library reading the books that his brother probably read before leaving and Kei has been complaining how similar the two brothers are. It ticked Kenma, of course. He is infinitely better than his brother and he knows that the servant knows it since Kei prefers him better, who by the way, if does not stop his hour-long paces will make him stay here in the palace.

The prince promised that Kei will soon be at his brother’s side if he can be patient enough for him to finish his personal mission. Formulate a strategy. Stay and oversee the kingdom. Oh and by the way, give us some strategies as long as you keep receiving letters that we are still alive. Stupid idiot of a brother. Stupid!

Oh! Would someone stop pacing?!

Sighing, Kenma looks at the younger blond. “If you’re that excited to get out of here, join Shouyo and the others at the training grounds.”

Grumbling, Kei stomps his way towards the three idiots who happen to share a single underdeveloped brain cell. Five sunrises ago, Kei decided to train and be an archer. No particular reason, really. He just now had a lot of spare time given that the lout is nowhere near him. Besides, the moment he gets back to his village, he can defend himself better and that rooster-headed cat will be convinced that Kei can fight alongside him. Hah! The king will have a hard time getting rid of him.

Kei’s steps come to a halt. What did he just think of? Since when was he so eager to be beside him? Him. The king! No. He’s training to be an archer because he wants to. He wants to train because he wants to get stronger in order to protect himself and be of help to the better royalty, which is Kenma. That’s right. It is not because of Tetsurou.

“What are you doing?”

Whipping his head, he looks at his brother controlling his laughter. What was he doing? Sending him a glare, Kei continues his way towards the training grounds. Stupid Tetsurou!

~...~...~...~

“Are you sure you’re not sick? That’s the third time you sneezed this morning.” Kai asks, setting a parchment down in front of the king who has a snot running from his nose.

“I’m fine. Someone’s just probably talking behind my back.”

Ryu, who is behind the chair that Tetsurou is sitting, gasps and places a hand on his chest. “I would never, my king.”

“You traitor! How dare you speak against the king!” Yamamoto shouts from the entrance of the tent.

The knights break into a laughing mess, making Morisuke roll his eyes. At least there is this normalcy in the middle of a war. The tent opens revealing the Grand King with his Knight General and Ace Knight, halting the noises. Clearing his throat, Tetsurou invites the other royalty to take his seat.

“Train our knights for endurance.” Tooru says.

“Train our knights for strength.” Tetsurou replies.

The two royalties had a hard time compromising their time for training one another in the beginning. Each forcing the other to serve them. Yet, when it comes to any plans for their attack, there seems to have no progress at all. Tetsurou kept reading and Tooru kept asking to be left alone to be able to think of strategies. It was a good thing that Kei or Kenma is not with them. He can already hear all the nagging from both blonds, sending shivers up his spine.

“You know, we didn’t come here to buff up.” Hajime irritatingly informs. “It would be nice if we can come up with an agreement and start with the whole strategizing thing.”

“Wipe your nose, you disgusting cat.” Morisuke pipes in. “Hajime is right. All we do is train in the morning, argue about who gets to beat who first, and most days our energy goes to cooking and cleaning. I’m pretty sure that Koushi is getting irritated at our sudden helpfulness.”

“We know. Don’t worry.” Tetsurou reassures his friend as he grabs another parchment. “Why do you think I bother doing all these?”

“And you’re not going to help, idiot?”

“That’s rude, Hajime. But we all know that it’s better if we let Tetsurou do this stuff.”

“Yes. Because, apparently, we need someone with a brain to do all the inscriptions and the reading.”

“Now now, Hajime. You’re just admitting that you’re as dumb as I am when it comes to this.”

“I am a knight. You’re a royalty. Between the two of us, which do you think received a higher education?”

Instead of answering, Tooru just flashes his knight a grin and continues to play with the edge of the parchment as he slumps his body atop of the table. Tooru can read and help his fellow king with the inscriptions but Tetsurou prefers to work alone. It has always been like that ever since they were kids and both of them will like to keep it that way. Besides, once the inscriptions are done, it’s Tooru’s turn to devise a plan against the empire.

Emperor Suguru.

Just how did it become this way?

“Tetsu.” Tooru calls, receiving a hum as a reply. “Why isn’t that tall blond servant here?”

“Why would he be here?”

“I thought he’s your personal servant.”

“He is.” Tetsurou confirms dismissively. “I just don’t want him to be here.”

“Why? Are you scared he’ll get hurt or something?”

“Something like that.”

The answer that came out of the Nekomian king silenced the tent’s occupants. Morisuke and the other knights are already suspicious about the relationship of their king and their favorite servant and the reply almost sounds like confirmation that what they’re thinking is right. Tooru smirks and organizes the piles in front of him.

“Is he special to you?”

“He is.” 

Tooru lets a hearty laugh fill the closed space as he throws his head back and clutch his stomach. Hajime and Morisuke smirks and the other knights hang their mouths open in shock of the recent confession. Shocked and confused about the Grand King’s laughter, Tetsurou finally lifts his head up from his work.

“You have feelings for the guy.” Tooru announces with finality as soon as his laughter dies down.

“Who?” 

The Grand King’s smile falters and gestures to another Nokemian knight. “What was his name again?”

“Kei.”

Placing his smirk back in his lips, he whips his gaze back to the king and leans forward. “You have feelings for that tall blond servant of yours and you don’t want him getting involved in this war.”

Heat rises up to Tetsurou’s neck as butterflies fill his stomach. What does he mean that he has feelings for Kei? He just wants him to be safe, that’s all. No feelings involved.

“He’s a servant. He can’t fight. He has no reason to be here.” Tetsurou argues.

“Oh, you’re not denying it.”

Embarrassed how everybody suddenly got interested with his love life - his relationship with Kei. Tetsurou tries to think of anything that can take their eyes off of him. That’s when the king’s gaze lands on the knight beside his friend, smiling fondly at him as he laughs. A little more on the side, he sees a silver band on the Grand King’s finger.

“Since when did you get married?”

“Changing the topic now, are we?” Tooru says, letting his bum hit the chair. “Took you long enough to notice.”

“What is?” Morisuke asks.

“I’m not married yet.”

“Yet?” Tetsurou urges.

Tooru fiddles with the band and softly smiles before turning his head to the Ace Knight who returns the smile as equally fond. 

“It’s a promise band.” Hajime continues. “The idiot asked for some assurance when he got jealous of a relative of mine.”

“I didn’t know he was your relative!” Tooru counters. 

“And he was so pretty, anyone can fall for him? Is that what you said?”

“What? Keiji is pretty.”

“When do you plan on tying the knot then?” Kai asks, afraid of the slowly building awkwardness as they become wary of any chance a lovers’ fight may occur.

“Once everything is settled.” Hajime sighs.

“Everything?” Tooru echoes, rather disappointed.

Letting out a breath of laugh, Tetsurou interjected. “Not anytime soon, I hope. We still have a war to win.”

Gathering the work he finished, Tetsurou stands and hands the parchment to Tooru. With a deep breath, the Nekomian King and his knights exited the tent to leave the Grand King in putting theories into action. 

Tonight.

Tonight, they’ll attack.

~...~...~...~

Tonight. Kei will finally see the lout tonight. Prince Kenma was able to think of advances that might interest the Grand King and he found a piece of information that might turn the tables and give them some sort of advantage. He called for the three squires and Kei to accompany him in his short journey to the burnt village.

Taking a deep breath, Kei looks ahead of him. He’s going back to his village. He’s not how he should exactly feel. The last time he was there, the village was covered with fire and everything was in the midst of destruction. Not to mention the fact that his feelings and the king’s irrationality made them leave as soon as they arrived.

“Are you alright?” He hears someone ask beside him. Prince Kenma looks at him with his apathetic face as always.

“I am fine, your highness.” 

The three idiots are already a few paces ahead of them, so he waited for the prince to be a few steps ahead of him in respect. The sun is already setting, painting the sky with hues of orange and red, as if the sky is on fire, and the breeze is not that cold. He takes a deep breath to savor the familiar tranquility of the outskirt forests until a whiff of smoke enters his nose. No. The village was recently burned. It’s just the remnants of the ruined civilization.

Is it though?

Kei kicked his horse and ran ahead of their small group. Deja vu washes over him as a trail of smoke invades his vision. It’s not like the thin trail that he saw when he first came back with the king. It wasn’t the same smoke that enveloped the village the second time he came back as well. No. This one is definitely different and Kei finds himself praying to every deity to prove him wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for these weeks that I didn't updated. I will come clean and be honest with you. The quarantine wasn't good to me nor my mental health and the past few weeks are just an array of episodes. It was a bit hard so please if you're in the same page as I am, reach out. There are people who will always be there. You are loved and you are worth living a life. I'm here. The whole fandom is here. I hope I can finish this story this year.
> 
> Thank you for waiting and I hope you enjoy this anxiety induced update. 
> 
> I love youuuuuu

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy The Great War and don't hesitate to leave a comment. Love y'all. Stay safe and healthy~


End file.
